Corazón de un Demonio
by Bella Luna Lawliet
Summary: Su rostro se ilumino la primera vez que vio a Kagome Higurashi, tan hermosa y pura, totalmente contraria a él, un fichado de oscuridad total con un pasado inmemorable, y aun así la amaba con locura y desenfreno.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Su rostro se ilumino la primera vez que vio a Kagome Higurashi, tan hermosa y pura, totalmente contraria a él, un fichado de oscuridad total con un pasado inmemorable, y aun así la amaba con locura y desenfreno. ¿Cuántas veces la había observado desde lejos mientras tenía que aguantar el deseo infernal de llevarla consigo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más aguantaría hacer como que simplemente no le interesaba en lo absoluto?

-Maldita sea, Naraku contrólate.- se reprendió así mismo.- Es solo una estúpida niña de la caridad… Es imposible que te puedas sentir algo por esa chiquilla.

Pero aunque se repetía estas últimas palabras a diario, era imposible seguir ocultando la fuerte atracción que le causaba esa pequeña y ¡carajo! ¿Cómo diablos un hombre se podía negar a tan exquisita satisfacción al sentirla cerca, al poder visualizar esos ojitos achocolatados que poseía? Simplemente no quererla era imposible.

Hace más de diez años juro que sería un hombre sin piedad ni consideración ante nadie. Hace más de diez años que se convirtió en el sucesor de su padre siendo el narcotraficante más buscado de todo el continente americano. Juro que nadie nunca lo detendría para seguir siendo el ''poderoso'', el ''manda mas'' como solía decirle su hermano menor, sin embargo, a tan solo dos días de haber sido traicionado por uno de los que lo querían ver muerto, paro en esta maldita cárcel donde vio por primera vez a su niña, a su pequeña consentida aun sin que ella supiera de ese prestigio. Era ella quien junto con las demás monjas, alimentaban a los presos y más precisamente, era ella quien lo alimentaba a él. Cada día iba y le llevaba desayuno, comida y cena según las ordenes de su superior y cada día más, sentía que algo dentro de sí, algo que nunca había nacido en él, en sus 25 años cumplidos, nunca había sentido. Increíble, pero cierto, estaba irremediablemente enamorado de una niña de apenas unos 15 o 16 anos…

-Naraku Takeda- me llamo uno de los guardias. Ya llevaba dos meses en esta prisión aunque se podría decir que no me importaba porque estaba cerca de ella hasta que sucedió…- ya vas a salir de aquí. Te han venido a sacar tus amiguitos…

Ya han pasado tres meses desde entonces. He continuado mi labor de bravucón ya que jamás dejaría esta vida por nada. Me encantaba matar, ver a mis victimas suplicar mientras yo me baño en mares de dinero. Sin embargo, desde que salí de esa mugre cárcel, no dejo de sentir que me falta algo, algo que se me hace indispensable pero que no quiero poner en riesgo.

No quiero que nada malo le pase porque si me he desvelado por las noches debido a simples pesadillas donde ella moría por mía culpa, me imagino en un manicomio si en la vida real a ella, a mi dulce angelita, le pasara algo.

Cómico, ¿verdad? Yo que todo lo que deseo obtengo, sin embargo esta vez lo que más quiero no lo deseo obtener y no por no desearlo así, sino porque por primera vez en toda mi vida, siento miedo de solo pensar que mi ángel partiera hacia el infinito y que no pudiera levarme consigo porque yo no pertenezco al cielo como ella, pertenezco al infierno donde me pudriré por toda la eternidad sin el consuelo de esa carita angelical.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

Habían pasado muchísimos años desde que la vio por última vez, o por lo menos eso sentía el ya que solo habían pasado tres años desde aquella tarde de abril en donde se entero de que su ángel estaría celebrando sus quince primaveras en el mes siguiente. Por lo menos ese día llego a saber un poco más sobre su dulce y más anhelado deseo.

Flash Back:

Esa noche, no había podido dormir nada simplemente porque no dejaba de sentir un 'presentimiento'. Sentía una inmensa ansiedad por verla, por saber dónde y cómo estaría. A la mañana siguiente, estaba levantado desde muy temprano aunque en realidad, nunca se había acostado. Ni siquiera tuvo deseos de echarse en la cama y a las 7:00 AM ya estaba bañado, cambiado y desayunando. Ese día tuvo el inusual deseo de tomar aire fresco en un parque que quedaba a unos 15 minutos de su enorme mansión.

-Señor, disculpe pero antes de que salga permítame decirle que tiene una llamada importante.- me dice mi mayordomo Efraín. —Es de su hermano Hakudoshi.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte… Hola. Haku, ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya resolviste el pendiente que teníamos con nuestro queridísimo Jancotsu?

-Hermano, sabes que yo nunca te defraudo así que solo llamaba para preguntarte cómo quieres al muertito. —Se escucho en la otra línea. —Lo quieres, ¿rostizado, ahogado, degollado o simplemente herido de bala?—Dijo para después reír junto con su hermano mayor querido.  
- Jaja, bueno ya que lo pones así… ¿Qué tal si le damos una probadita de todo un poco…?—Pregunto con cierto tono de 'inocencia'.

- Hermano, eres mi ejemplo a seguir. Me encanta como piensas. Bien, tendrás a un traidor rostizado, luego herido de bala, sin cabeza y finalmente bajo el mar…

-A ver si ese maldito aprende a no meterse conmigo. – Oh si, Jancotsu fue quien lo delato hace unos tres años atrás y ahora, lo pasaría muy mal antes de morir. – Bien Haku, hermanito nos veremos luego. Que te diviertas… y ah! Se me olvidaba decirte algo…

-Si, dime.

-Salúdame de mi parte a Jancotsu…

-Vaya debo de admitir que esa llamada de mi hermano me ha subido un poco la alegría del día… -es lo que pensaba mientras se limitaba a sentarse en un banco situado debajo de un enorme árbol que si no mal recordaba tenia por nombre: Árbol sagrado.

El lugar era relajante, sereno y se respiraba solo pura paz. Hasta que vio algo que sencillamente lo tenso de un momento a otro mientras su corazón se encontraba prácticamente en su garganta… Era ella, Kagome. Kagome estaba a unos pocos metros de él y vaya que se veía hermosa… traía puesto un vestido azul perfectamente diseñado para su cuerpo de diosa. Su pelo caía como cascada hasta su cintura con cierto toque de rebeldía en sus puntas debido a que estaban rizadas. Era sencillamente hermosa, un diosa… la más bella de todas.

-Kagome…- le llamo y mentalmente se pregunto a sí mismo cuando había llegado hasta donde ella.

-¿Eh?... ¡oh! Señor Takeda pero si es usted. – Oh…se escuchaba tan hermoso mi apellido al salir de sus tiernos labios.

- Vaya, así que te acuerdas de mí.- dijo en cierto modo esperanzado.

-¿Cómo no? Si prácticamente era su compañera de celda… ¡oh! Es cierto… ¿se descubrió que usted era inocente verdad? – Pobre inocente…-

-¿Qué? Oh… claro que si, si se descubrió que solo fue un error.

-¡Vaya me alegro mucho!—dijo al mismo tiempo en que sonreía como nunca había visto a ninguna mujer sonreír y eso hizo que me latiera el corazón a mil por mil y justo cuando me iban a salir unas palabras…

-¡KAGOME!—la llamo un niño de unos ocho o nueve años de edad…- ¡Muévete lenta!

- ¡¿A quién le llamas lenta tarado!?... ups, perdóneme señor pero es que mi hermano me saca de mis casillas jeje… -rio un poco apena.

-Oh, no te preocupes pero ¿Cuál es su prisa?

- Lo que pasa es que lo he estado poniendo loco toda esta semana para que viniera conmigo a buscar mi vestido de quince y pues le jure que sería solo cuestión de una o dos horas pero se nos ha volado el tiempo encima…

- ¿Tus quince?

-Si, es el próximo mes.

-¡KAGOME!—grito el niño aun más fuerte esta vez.

- ¡YA VOY! Discúlpeme señor, me tendré que ir… ¡cuídese y pórtese bien! –me grito mientras se despedía y corría al lado de su hermano…

-Claro… me portare bien. –susurre… pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que mi celular estaba vibrando. —Haku, ¿Qué paso?

-Hermano, llevo horas tratando de localizarte…- Dijo con un tono digamos que enojón… si, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes- el trabajo ya está hecho. —Termino de decir al fin.

-Excelente… -sonreí—nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo para que me des los detalles. – y así sin más colgué el teléfono…- Ay angelita… no creo poder portarme bien como te prometí pero tratare de hacer el menor trabajo sucio posible Jajajajaa….  
Luego de ese día, tres años atrás viaje hacia Inglaterra para resolver ciertos negocios. No la he vuelto a ver… supongo que ahora no me ha de recordar y solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo queriéndola sin ser correspondido… Por mi parte he sido mejor persona…suelo dejar que mis secuaces maten a mis victimas por mi y eso es un avance… o eso supongo...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Inglaterra, 3 de abril… 7:30 AM.  
Bello, muy bello y fresco día. No estaba ni frio ni tampoco caluroso, simplemente perfecto este nuevo día en el cual nuestro querido y estimado jefe criminal, se dedicaba a atender ciertos negocios familiares…

_ ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué no pueden hacer nada bien lio de imbéciles? -Pregunto mientras sus 'amigos' sentían como el alma de cada uno era llevada por el mismísimo demonio. Consejo elemental para no sufrir un ataque o paro cardiaco: Evitar a toda costa que Naraku Takeda se enojara en serio. Cosa, que había pasado ahora mismo. Naraku poseía ojos de un extraño color, casi se podría decir que eran rojizos pero no en este momento porque se veían tan rojos como la sangre y eso, pues eso no era nada bueno…  
_Se-señor… es que, no pudimos hacer nada mas… no-nosotros…

_ ¡Ah maldita sea ya cállate! Y si vas a hablar procura que tus palabras sean inteligentes. – 'Estamos jodidos' pensaban todos mientras veía como el jefe gritaba de cólera y rabia.- ¿Cómo es que pueden robar el banco más importante de toda Inglaterra y no pueden capturar a un bobo niño de 7 años? ¡Con un demonio, pero que bárbaros son!

_Hermano debes de admitir que el mocoso no es tonto y ha heredado bien de su difunto padre la habilidad de zorrito…

_ ¡Maldita sea! No los defiendas. Un mocoso que tenga facilidad para escabullirse no es comparación con diez hombres expertos en este arte.- Ordeno-Y ustedes, lárguense si no quieren que los desmiembre a todos.- Finalizo clavando la filosa navaja en la mesa que tenía en las manos para luego servirse un trago y sentarse en su enorme asiento del despacho.  
Los hombres, no tardaron ni tres segundos en salir por la puerta ya que bien sabían de que su jefe era capaz de desmembrarlos y mucho mas…

_Mira, jeje… ya los has asustado hermano.- Rio Hakudoshi mientras el también tomaba un trago.

_Malditos ineptos…de verdad que no comprendo lo idiotas que pueden llegar a ser.

_En fin, pero aun no entiendo bien lo del mocoso. ¿Para qué quieres atraparlo si nadie le creería que a su padre lo has matado tu?

_Ese no es el punto Haku… el punto es que en este negocio no podemos tomarnos a la ligera nada. Ni siquiera un mocoso tonto.

_Pues en ese caso te ayudare en la búsqueda… ¿Cómo se llama y cómo es?

_Shyppo Shimura. Toma, esta es una foto de el.- Dijo mientras suspiraba de cansancio y levantaba su brazo, le pasaba una foto de unos meses atrás.

_Bien, comenzare de una vez. No tengo nada más interesante que hacer así que, adiosito.

_Si, adiós…

_ ¡Cielos que día! –exclamo mientras se sumergía en la tina del baño.  
Había sido un día realmente agotador y aunque fueran tan solo las 7:45 de la noche ya sentía unas inmensas ganas de acostarse y relajarse un poco. El niño no apareció. Según su hermano, al parecer el chico no es para nada idiota y no se ha querido arriesgar al salir a la calle otra vez por este día. Pero al diablo con ese niño… su mente ahora mismo se encontraba volando en otro sitio… Salió de la tina, se seco y se puso tan solo unos pantalones para dormir. Se acostó y se durmió pensando en ella… pensando en su cara, sus ojos… preguntándose: ¿Cómo estará?  
Mientras tanto, en Tokio. Una hermosa silueta de piernas larga y esbelta figura vestida con un uniforme de preparatoria que consistía en una falda azul oscura hasta cuatro dedos arriba de sus rodillas, una camisa blanca y corbata roja, caminaba en las calles.  
Estaba caminando hacia su casa sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que pudo observar las escaleras que la conducirían a su hogar, el templo Higurashi. Era un hermoso lugar sin dudas, lleno de arboles de diferentes frutos y flores. Especialmente había un árbol, muy peculiar llamado Árbol sagrado. Según su abuelo y las leyendas, ese árbol posee poderes espirituales y solo hay dos de ellos. En el parque Shicon hay uno, el otro y más importante, es el de este templo. De cierta manera, ese árbol lograba tranquilizarla sin embargo, hoy no era lo mismo ya que esta noche, sucederá algo que la marcaria de por vida.  
Su novio y prometido desde tres años atrás, vendría a cenar con toda su familia para oficialmente pedir su mano en matrimonio…  
Horas más tarde ya todo estaba preparado y ella lucia un hermoso vestido negro ajustado a su perfecta figura. Llevaba el cabello suelto y su maquillaje simplemente era perfecto. Al cabo de una media hora, ya todos estaban en la mesa: sus padres, sus abuelos, mis hermanos mayores Miroku y Kikyo y claro el menor Souta. También y por supuesto, se encontraban los padres de Inuyasha, mi novio y su hermano mayor sesshomaru  
Al final de la cena, Inuyasha se paro guiado por la mirada de su padre que le decía que ya era hora.

_Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento. Con motivo de el largo y hermoso noviazgo entre Kagome y yo, además de lógicamente el profundo amor que compartimos, me atrevo a venir ante ustedes- señalo a mis padres- para pedirle la mano en santo matrimonio a su hija.  
Mi padre y mi madre, tan solo se pararon sonrientes y caminaron hacia él para abrazarse.

_Por supuesto que si hijo. – dijo mi madre

_No hay mejores manos que las tuyas para que protejan a mi princesa.- termino mi padre.  
Todo fue un alboroto. Nos felicitaban, reían y casi saltaban hasta que…

_Hey, hermanita. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás feliz?- pregunto mi hermano mayor Miroku sin saber en lo cierto que se encontraba.

_hija, ¿te encuentras bien?

_Amor, ¿te sientes mal? –me pregunto él.

_Me siento perfectamente de salud Inu… pero no, no estoy bien. Madre, padre… yo no me voy a casar con quien tiene una relación intima en mis propias narices y con mi propia hermana…  
Inuyasha y Kikyo palidecieron…

Kagome, ¿Qué estás diciendo? –me pregunto el señor Inu No simplemente con infinito asombro ante mis palabras al igual que todos los presentes.

_Bien, se lo explicare mejor… Resulta que su hijo me ha engañado todo estos años con nadie más y nadie menos que la 'señorita' Kikyo aquí presente. –Mi hermana era blanca, muy blanca, pero sin duda ahora se encontraba peor que la nieve.- No me casare contigo Inuyasha porque simplemente no puedo casarme con el hombre que ha estado conmigo y mi hermana al mismo tiempo.  
Increíble, ahora si todos estaban hechos muñecos de nieves… ninguno se movía no decían nada, simplemente estaban tremendamente impactados y debido a que ni Inuyasha ni Kikyo eran capaces de defenderse…

_Fue un placer esta velada aunque no creo que haya salido del todo 'agradable'… ¡Ah! Y se preguntaran como supe que me engañaban… pues hoy en la mañana los descubrí muy acaramelados en el patio trasero de la escuela, me acerqué lo suficiente y escuche su linda conversación…- ya no podía mas, simplemente mis ojos se llenaros de lagrimas y no lo pude resistir mas…- Buenas noches… -dije en un susurro ahogado mientras me dirigía a mi habitación al mismo tiempo que mis lagrimas ya no pudieron evitar salir- Yo te amaba, yo los amaba a los dos... son de lo peor, me engañaron, jugaron conmigo y eso no lo puedo tolerar...-y llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho antes…


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Esa noche simplemente no pudo dejar de llorar en toda la noche. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, es decir, su hermana mayor que era como su ídolo le veía la cara con el hombre a quien tanto amaba y por si no fuera poco, el imbécil de Inuyasha se presentaba con toda la hipocresía del mundo para pedir su mano en santo matrimonio.

-Es un maldito y ella es una traidora… -dijo al aire y finalmente se levanto de un sopetón de la cama, se seco las lagrimas y decidió mentalmente no volver a llorar mas por esos traidores.- Ninguno de los dos merecen mis lagrimas ni mi amor. Seguiré con mi vida sin importarme lo que hagan o dejen de hacer con sus vidas y si tengo que arrancarme el corazón para olvidar a ese miserable, lo hare… tarde o temprano dejare de amarte y tu… tu Kikyo desde ahora eres una persona más del montón.- esta vez, sostenía una foto de su hermana y ella juntas para después arrojarla al zafacón.- Jamás, nadie me volverá a ver la cara de idiota.- dijo como desquitando todo su dolor y odio.- Lo juro… juro que desde ahora nadie me hará el mismo daño jamás.

Y así fue… desde entonces pocas veces se le observa reír como lo hacía antes. Casi no estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo ya que estaba haciendo arreglos para entrar a la universidad y cuando tenía tiempo de sobra, se quedaba donde Kanna que era su mejor amiga desde que eran muy pequeñas simplemente para no tener que verle la cara a esa... si, todavía dolía. Dolía mucho porque la herida aun estaba abierta y también porque aun en las mañana, al despertarse, creía que todo solo había sido una pesadilla, mas sin embargo, había que aceptar la cruda realidad.

-Amiga, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado? –trato de animarla Kanna. Kagome era adicta al helado de chocolate y cuando se lo mencionaban, prácticamente saltaba de alegría, aunque hoy no sería el caso…

- Lo siento Kanna, gracias de verdad pero esta vez tengo que llegar temprano para hablar con mis padres de lo de la carta que me ha llegado.

-Te comprendo… debe ser difícil pero creo que van a entenderlo.

-Sí, será lo mejor…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

-¡INUYASHA TAISHO!- grito una masculina y potente voz completamente furiosa.- Han pasado dos semanas desde que tu jueguito se descubrió y no has tenido siquiera la delicadeza de darnos una explicación ante todo esto. ¿Cómo carajo fue que te enredaste con la hermana mayor de la mujer de ''tu vida''? –realmente estaba furioso. Desde hacían tres años atrás su hijo le vivía diciendo lo maravillosa que era su novia, SU Kagome y ahora, el mismo día del compromiso se descubre, y por la propia novia que el novio y la cuñada jugaba a mami y a papi a escondidas.- ¿Qué clase de mente llena de estupideces tienes? ¡¿A caso ya te has vuelto loco Inuyasha?!

-Padre, por favor…- se sentía tan miserable. Ni siquiera podía verle a la cara a su padre y mucho menos defenderse. –Perdóname por lo que ha ocurrido, pero ahora mismo tengo los ánimos por el suelo porque si, no soy hipócrita, fui un imbécil y realmente no tengo perdón. ¡No se qué hacer!- termino exclamando y derramando lagrimas y furia contra sí mismo y de vergüenza. –Ni siquiera sé como mirarte a la cara después de cómo hablo Kagome y su padre. Quiero su perdón pero no le habla a su hermana, mucho menos me hablara a mí y lo peor es que me lo merezco…

-¡Ay hijo!, en que te has metido. Ni siquiera te reconozco…

-Lo sé, yo tampoco me reconozco…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

-Kikyo, comprende que después de lo que ha pasado no será posible que tu hermana se sienta feliz contigo.- le decía su padre.

-Además, no creas que para tu padre y para mi es un orgullo el saber lo que le has hecho a tu hermana.- esta vez hablo la señora Higurashi.

-Pero… pero ya han pasado dos semana y ella aun no me habla. Ni siquiera me mira…- esta vez sus inexpresivos ojos no pudieron aguantar más ni dejar escapar unas lágrimas de dolor. Sabía que estaba traicionando a su hermanita al involucrarse con su novio, pero nunca se imagino la maldita traidora que se sentiría al ver a una Kagome que sabia la verdad y que ya no la veía como la hermana mayor querida, sino como la maldita traidora que le robo el novio y eso le dolía. Nunca Kagome la había mirado como desde aquel día la veía y lo peor es que sabía que lo merecía...

Pasaron unos diez minutos en los que decidió irse a su habitación a llorar sola. Sus padres no eran capaces de consolarla porque aun les había quedado la traumática experiencia de ver a su hija mayor ser descubierta por la hija menor en un acto de grave traición.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, Kagome llego a su hogar…

-¡Ya llegue! ¡Mami… Papi!

-¡Estamos en el patio!- escucho desde atrás de la casa y se encamino para encontrarse con sus padres y darles una noticia muy importante.

Ya en el patio, respiro profundo mientras caminaba hacia sus padres que estaban debajo de un árbol tomando una limonada y conversando entre ellos.

-Hija, que extraño que hayas vuelto temprano. ¿Paso algo?- dijo con curiosidad su padre.

-Sí, papi… mami. Tengo que darles una noticia muy importante…

-Claro, ¿De qué se trata, hija?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mientras tanto, en otro lejano país…

-Haku, no me digas que tu también te estás dejando vencer por un mocoso.- decía con un tono que demostraba toda su frustración. Un simple mocoso les estaba volviendo un lio la cabeza a todos sus matones profesionales y a él la paciencia en un momento a otro se le esfumaría por completo…

-Paciencia hermano… paciencia. Ya verás como pronto te traigo al chamaco. Ah, se me estaba olvidando decirte que en cinco días tendrás que ir a Londres para hacer el trato con Koga Wolf - dijo tranquilamente y tomando un trago de whisky.

- Con respecto a lo de la junta con Wolf, ya lo sabía. Y con lo del chamaco, espero que aparezca pronto porque mi paciencia ya está llegando a su límite, ¿me entiendes?

-Sí, si ya entendí y no te preocupes que en estoy trabajando para localizar al niño.

-Bien… entonces si ya no tienes nada mas de que ponerme al tanto… - dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.- Que pases un feliz día Haku…

-Tu igual hermano…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

-Kagome que alegría verte por aquí. Ya hacías falta a la hora de la cena…- dijo en cierto modo temerosa de la respuesta de su hermana menor… No obtuvo ninguna respuesta y eso le basto para saber que era preferible callarse y no tentar al demonio.  
La cena, transcurrió algo… no, mejor dicho muy tensa. Al finalizar, el señor Higurashi quiso romper en incomodo silencio que mantenía ese tenso aire alrededor y comenzó por lo más simple que pudo pronunciar…

-Bueno, creo que ya viene siendo el momento adecuado para dar una noticia muy importante…

-¿De qué se trata papi?- dijo curioso Souta.

-Veras, hoy tu hermana Kagome nos ha dado la noticia de que ya ha siso aceptada por una universidad donde le interesa estudiar.

-¿En serio? Vaya hermana te felicito.- dijo esta vez Miroku.

-Gracias… pero hay algo más que deben saber.

-¿De qué hablas, Kag?- se atrevió a preguntar en un instinto de curiosidad Kikyo.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, Kagome hablo…  
-La universidad se llama Sengoku y se localiza en Londres…- todos ante el asombro no decían nada sin poder comprender bien lo que Kagome quería decir hasta que levantándose de su lugar dijo…- En dos días es mi graduación y entrega del diploma, y al día siguiente viajare a Londres, Inglaterra a estudia La Administración de Empresas…me iré por cuatro años… - Y sin nada más que decir, y ante el asombro de todos, claro menos de sus padres que ya sabían todos los detalles, se retiraba hacia su cuarto para descansar y evitar los pleitos de sus hermanos ante su increíble e impactante decisión…


	5. Chapter 5

''**Adiós cuento de hadas; Hola nuevo cuento real''**

Cap. 5

Ella nunca se había caracterizado por huirle a los problemas. Siempre fue fuerte y con un alto grado de querer vivir la vida plenamente y llena de felicidad. Sus padres y hermanos siempre la admiraban porque aun en las tempestades, le sonreía a la vida y demostraba que nadie podía arrebatarle esa felicidad. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, sin hablar, casi no comía y ya no tenía en su angelical cara esa sonrisa que una vez la caracterizo.  
Cada vez que regresaban esos recuerdos… el haber visto al hombre que amaba besando dulcemente a su hermana le había dejado un vacio en el corazón que no podía explicar. Era como si alguien le hubiera atravesado el corazón con el filo de una espada hecha de hielo. Si, así se sentía por dentro… como el frio hielo del polo norte. Y lo que más le dolía, era haber perdido el tiempo queriendo a dos seres que no lo merecían. No merecían ese calor que desprendía su corazón hacia ellos.

En un bar de mi barrio que, no quiero recordar

Vi a mi novio, besando a mi amiga

El dolor de saborear, veneno tan letal

Ver el tiempo en dos seres que quería.

Y con mis ojos logré ver,

Un cuento de papel.

Inuyasha siempre le había dicho que ella era su Reina, la mujer de su vida. En más de mil ocasiones le había jurado que nunca la haría sufrir, le juro protegerla de todo aunque eso le costara la vida. Le juro encargarse de que nunca se separan. Incluso dos veranos atrás, ella asistiría a un curso de Secretaria que le exigía el instituto como estudios extra-escolares. Inuyasha no dejo que ella fuera sola, la llevaba y traía a casa a pesar de que en varias ocasiones tuvo problemas con sus profesores por no entregar los trabajos a tiempo. _El me ama de verdad_, pensaba con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro al ver los detalles que recibía por parte de él. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía la peor de las cenicientas.

Mi reina decías,

Yo te creí.

La reina de nada,

Es lo que fui.

Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí.

Perdida en un cuento real, como puede ser.

Realmente estaba loca y gravemente ciega al creerle, al ser feliz con esos detalles que solo trataban de ocultar las mentiras, los engaños y falsedades que recibía sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. El día de su graduación, es decir ayer, el se había presentado para felicitarla y de paso hablar con ella. No terminaron en nada bueno ya que simplemente en un acto de orgullo para no pedirle perdón, le había dicho que estaba loca. Que era una anormal por comportase de esa manera tan alterada y fuera de sus casillas. Pero, ¿Cómo no comportarse así cuando tu novio te engaña con tu hermana?

Si, realmente estaba furiosa. No dejo que él le pidiera perdón ya que simplemente sentía como estaría mintiéndole otra vez, así que simplemente le dio una cachetada gritándole que era un imbécil.

Inuyasha, se sintió impotente y no pudo articular palabra alguna mientras veía como en la mirada de esa niña que una vez le enseño el significado de siempre estar alegre y no odiar, se encontraba una llama ardiente de odio y furia. El no era de las personas que pensaban bien antes de actuar o hablar, así que simplemente le grito: ¿Estás loca?

Ante la pregunta, Kagome abrió los ojos enormemente e Inuyasha mentalmente se dio cuenta de su grave error. Había desatado al _demonio_ que Kagome llevaba dentro.  
Por su parte, Kagome se limito a darle otra cachetada llena de la más grande ira que había sentido en toda su vida para luego irse del lugar y desaparecer por horas.

Repetidamente te pedí, más de una explicación,

Estás loca, eso me decías.

Ahí volví a creer este cuento de papel,

Y alejarme de estas tonterías.

Y con mis manos romperé,

El cuento de papel.

Mi reina decías,

Yo te creí.

La reina de nada,

Es lo que fui.

Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí.

Perdida en un cuento real, como puede ser.

Todos la buscaban con desesperación durante más de cuatro horas hasta que a eso de las dos de la mañana, ella apareció delante de la puerta de su hogar con todo el maquillaje arruinado, despeinada y con el vestido todo arrugado. Quien abrió, por suerte la puerta fue Miroku quien al ser el más fuerte de la familia no tuvo muchos problemas para cargarla cuando vio que su hermana se desvanecía ante sus ojos. Posiblemente estaba exhausta de tanto llorar, gritar y descargar su dolor en lo que sea que haya hecho. Por su parte, Inuyasha y Kikyo, quienes habían estado presenciando la llegada de Kagome, vieron como el mundo se les derrumbaba mientras esa tierna y dulce niña se iba con él.

-¿Qué hemos hecho, Kikyo?- decía mientras observaba a un Miroku nervioso cargando en brazos a una inconsciente Kagome de camino hacia la habitación de la chica.

Un sollozo de parte de la hermosa y mayor de las hermanas se escucho para luego desplomarse en el suelo y llorar más potente. Kikyo nunca era de las que demostraban sus sentimientos y se podría considerar que ella fue quien le enseño a Kagome a ser fuerte; a no darse el gusto de ser vista ante nadie como una llorona y sensible niñita. Qué cosas que tiene la vida… ahora la maestra resulto ser un fraude porque se encontraba llorando no mucho, sino a mares…

Repetidamente recordé, que quise ser feliz.

Ay, dolor, amor, dolor, dolor no vuelvas más.

Romperé, robaré,

Mi cuento de papel.

Al día siguiente, es decir hoy, mi equipaje estaba preparado, ya me había despedido de todos menos de dos personas… Inuyasha ni siquiera durmió en su casa y no había aparecido para darme el adiós. Kikyo no se había dignado a bajar ni a desayunar. Mi madre la llamo varias veces pero ella solo le respondía que no podía salir. La verdad es que ella se sentía mal y yo lo sabía. A pesar de todo sabía que yo era su hermana favorita y la manera en que le había tratado le había afectado. Sin embargo, hay cosas que duelen más en estos momentos que ser indiferente con una persona.

En el aeropuerto, les di un último beso a mis padres y a mis abuelos quienes me habían ido a llevar para luego tomar mi vuelo hacia Londres, Inglaterra. Desde el avión, miraba por la ventanilla a mis padres. Mi madre aun no dejaba de llorar mientras mi padre la abrazaba. No lo pude evitar y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos pero no había vuelta atrás. Los extrañaría y mucho, pero yo necesitaba encontrar mi felicidad y por todos los cielos que si sería feliz. No me dejaría vencer nunca y tampoco lloraría más por un hombre otra vez. Seria fuerte y valiente ante todo y todos.

-Inuyasha Taisho, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida, juro que te olvidare y seré feliz aunque en ello se me vaya la vida… - decía mientras sentía como el avión despegaba y dejaba atrás todo el mal que la hacia sufrir.

Mi reina decías,

Yo te creí.

La reina de nada,

Es lo que fui.

Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí.

Perdida en un cuento real, como puede ser.

Jamás volvería a confiar en las palabras de un hombre y eso ya estaba escrito en el cielo para nunca borrarse. Estudiaría y se convertiría en toda una profesional que no dependería jamás de un hombre ni económicamente, ni sentimental. Y mucho menos en una mujer que dependería de las absurdas y falsas palabras de un hombre.

Al llegar a su destino, pudo divisar el hermoso lugar. Cuando estuvo en el aeropuerto no dejo de sorprenderse por lo enorme que era. Realmente era muy hermoso y elegante a la vez. A unos cuantos metros, también pudo divisar como un sujeto de traje de chofer, cabello castaño y ojos de miel, sostenía un letrero que decía: Kagome Higurashi. Se acerco y le dijo:

-Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, joven...

-Houyo Akitoki, señorita. Todo un placer para mí recibirla.- decía mientras observaba la enorme belleza que sería la secretaria de su jefe, el señor Wolf.

-Muchas gracias… bueno vamos, estoy un poco agotada por el viaje.

-Por supuesto. Permítame su equipaje por favor…

-Gracias…

Desde hacían unos 9 días que su amiga le consiguió ese trabajo para mantenerse en práctica y de paso ganar algo de dinero extra. No era que lo necesitaba, simplemente nunca le gusto ser vaga y solo estar concentrada en estudios solamente. La verdad es que mientras más entretenida se encontraba, mucho mejor. Claro, siempre tenía un día que lo quería pasar tranquilo ya que no era un robot, pero si le gustaba estar en movimiento. Llegadas las 4:37 PM, ya se encontraba frente al departamento en donde se alojaría y que en unos días compartiría con su amiga Kanna quien no pudo viajar con ella debido a que aun tenia papeleo por hacer. En cuanto bajo del auto, se dispuso a observar el departamento por fuera y se dijo mentalmente que si así se vería por dentro, no le desagradaría para nada su estancia en el. Realmente era muy hermoso, pintado de un blanco en las paredes y en azul las ventanas, finalmente la puerta era de caoba. Al entrar, no pudo quedar más que maravillada por lo enorme y hermoso del lugar. Las paredes por dentro, eran del mismo tono blanco. Las puertas, sillas, mesas y comedor eran de la misma caoba de la puerta de enfrente. El lugar estaba decorado con hermosas cortinas de color azul cian. Las habitaciones poseían un encanto maravilloso además de que tenían su propio baño, balcón y hasta salida de emergencia. Eligió la habitación del lado derecho y luego de despedir a Houyo, se dispuso a desempacar, comer algo, tomar un baño y luego a dormir un poco antes de conocer a su jefe. Desde ahora empezaría una nueva vida lejos de todos a los que tanto amaba y de las demás personas que tanto daño le habían causado.

Ya a las 8:00 PM, se encontraba lista para que Houyo la volviera a pasar a buscar y la llevara a la casa del señor Koga Wolf. Estaba vestida con un sencillo pero hermoso vestido rosa con algunos detalles en plateado y hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Sus accesorios, eran a juego con el vestido y los detalles del mismo. Por último, sus zapatillas eran altas pero no al extremo de causarles dolor en los pies. Realmente iba sencilla pero muy hermosa y de eso pudo estar más que segura cuando vio que Houyo no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Era toda una princesa. Bella y elegante sin llegar a ser extravagante lucia más que hermosa. Pero esta vez, esa princesa ya no sería más una reina de nada. Seria grande y comenzaría por lo básico. Su trabajo como secretaria le podría dar muchos beneficios en una empresa como lo era Wolf Company y quién sabe si luego de terminar su carrera conseguía un asenso como Administradora de una de las compañías más importantes de Inglaterra.  
El cuento de hadas ya había acabado y haría otro verdadero y lleno de logros y metas alcanzadas. Eso, también estaba escrito en el cielo y en las piedras…

Mi reina decías,

Yo te creí.

La reina de nada,

Es lo que fui.

Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí.

Perdida en un cuento real, _esto se acabó._

Mientras tanto, en una enorme y lujosa mansión, ya muchos negociantes y socios se encontraban reunidos para la mini fiesta en nombre de que el único heredero de la presidencia y toda la familia Wolf, sería nombrado oficialmente como jefe al mando de toda la empresa.

-Bonita fiesta, _socio_.- decía cierto apuesto y elegante hombre vestido de un impecable y elegante traje que le hacía relucir su bien formado y esbelto cuerpo.

-Muchas gracias… socio.- contestaba el joven hijo al mando de la empresa de su familia.

-Y dime, ¿ya encontraste a una secretaria que valga la pena y no ande mas en ti que en el trabajo?- decía con cierto tono burlón que francamente incomodo a Koga Wolf.

-Sí, así es. Ya no debe de tardar en llegar junto con mi chofer.

-¿Tu chofer la traerá? ¿Qué no sabe llegar sola?

-No, veras Naraku, ella es de Tokio y apenas ha llegado hoy a la ciudad.

-Ya entiendo… ¿y ya la conoces?- pregunto interesado aun mas cuando supo de donde venia por cierta razón que era bastante obvia. Pero, ¿Qué estaba pensando? No puede haber tanta casualidad en este mundo se decía a sí mismo.

-No, no le conozco pero por su currículo es una mujer muy inteligente y eficaz. A pesar de ser muy joven, ya ha hecho varios cursos en idioma, computadora y como secretaria. Además fue la que saco el mayor índice de toda su promoción.

-¡Vaya! Eso significa que ahora si tendrás a una verdadera secretaria. Solo espero que no sea gorda y fea…

-Pues eso mismo espero yo mi estimado Naraku…- y ambos rieron ante el comentario.

La noche realmente pasaba muy bien. Todos se encontraban animados y divertidos. A eso de las 8:30 de la noche, por fin había llegado la tan famosa secretaria que ya todos querían conocer por las interesantes cualidades que al parecer poseía esta chica a tan solo tener 18 años de edad.

Fue entonces cuando Houyo, avisó a su jefe que la señorita Higurashi ya se encontraba esperándolo en la sala. Inmediatamente, y luego de darle cordialmente las gracias fue a recibir a la tan esperada invitada y nueva secretaria. Mientras se dirigía a la sala, no podía evitar pensar en la conversación anterior con su ahora socio Naraku Takeda. ¿Será bonita o fea? Esa era una muy buena pregunta aunque al llegar a su destino y mirarla definitivamente la respuesta seria: _Hermosa_.

-Usted debe ser el señor Wolf…- dijo al joven de cabellos negros y mirada de un azul realmente muy hermoso. El llevaba puesto un traje negro que le hacía lucir extremadamente gallardo y guapo con una corbata de un azul que hacia resaltar aun mas esos hermosos ojos. Bueno, no le estaba hiendo nada mal… su jefe realmente era todo un bombón

-Y usted debe ser la señorita Higurashi.- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la dama y depositaba en ella un suave beso.- todo un placer en conocer a tan hermosa señorita.

-Muchas gracias señor.

-Oh, por favor mejor llámeme joven que si me dice señor me siento viejo.- Kagome se rio ligeramente. Su jefe era muy amable y sin duda se llevaría bien con el por lo que podía observar.- Pero, ¿Dónde están mis modales?... por favor entre que le están esperando ansiosos por conocerla ahí adentro.

Por su parte, Kagome realmente hacia buena relación con todos los presentes. Todos la catalogaban como una chica de muy buena educación y simpatía. Aunque faltaba alguien que no la había visto aun…

Naraku Takeda había recibido una llamada de su hermano para avisarle que había descubierto a un grupo de traidores hablando y planeando como asesinar al jefe.

-Así que quería saber cómo quieres que los castigue por su insolencia, hermano.

-Bien, diles que en vista de que estoy de buen humor… permitiré que mueran rápido. Vuélales las cabezas a todos y luego desaparécelos de la faz de la tierra y de mi vida.- dijo sin rodeos y sin ningún pelo en la lengua.

-Como tu ordenes hermano… que la sigas pasando bien. Adiós…

-Adiós.

Bien, ahora habría menos escorias en esta tierra y simplemente se dedicaría a brindar por ello. Busco con la mirada y a unos metros encontró a quien buscaba. Estaba de frente a él, conversando con una muchacha de muy buenas y sensuales piernas. Cuando estuvo más cerca, pudo notar como ahora su nuevo socio lo veía caminar hacia él y cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos de él, le dijo:

-Naraku Takeda, te presento a mi nueva secretaria…- señaló a la aludida mientras esta se volteaba para ver de frente a quien su jefe hablaba- su nombre es _Kagome Higurashi…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.6:**

''**Una fantástica noche''**

¡Por todos los cielos! No sabía cómo ni porque pero sentía que estaba en el cielo. Sentía, que flotaba por todo el firmamento hasta llegar a una gran puerta hecha de oro mientras veía como un ser de hermosas y largas alas lo recibía… ¿Quién era ese ser? ¿Por qué se sentía tan maravillosamente feliz?

-No lo puedo creer…- dijo aquel ser de mirada angelical un tanto sorprendida- ¿señor Takeda? Realmente, ¿es usted?

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto un extrañado y tanto celoso Koga.

-Si…- apenas podía pronunciar eso. Estaba como un esquimal en el polo norte por los nervios y no era para menos. ¡Es ella! Se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Kagome estaba enfrente de él y aun más hermosa de lo que realmente la recordaba.-No puedo creer que seas tú Kagome… te ves, muy hermosa.- apenas alcanzo a pronunciar. Realmente estaba muy sorprendido y ¿Cómo no estarlo? La mujer que lo traía vuelto un tarado mental desde más de tres años, se encontraba delante de él. Ella se veía tan hermosa, tan… tan perfecta. No supo porque pero ya hasta tenia deseos de ir al baño a depositar una cuenta llena de nervios (¿loco verdad ?)

-También estoy sorprendida de verle después de tantos años señor Takeda- dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente para nuestro querido demonio enamorado.

-Sí, es increíble lo pequeño que es el mundo… no te veía desde que a penas ibas a cumplir tus quince y mírate, ya eres toda una hermosa mujer- Y no mentía… realmente estaba hermosa y hecha toda una mujer. _Una sensual y sexy mujer…__pensaba mientras la veía disimuladamente de abajo hacia arriba y se detenía en su escote._

-Muchas gracias señor.- dijo con un leve calentón es sus mejillas. No sabía porque, pero le emociono mucho que él le dijera esas palabras tan halagadoras. También ella lo creía muy apuesto pero no se atrevía a decírselo porque se sentía muy apenada y realmente, y muy a pesar de ser de las que dicen todo lo que piensan, se sentía muy tímida al lado de ese gallardo y elegante hombre…

Esa noche, la pasaron muy bien inclusive Kagome quien aun tenía un mal sabor estrujándole el corazón. La verdad, es que nunca había tenido una plática con Naraku de esta magnitud. Las veces que hablaron en aquella cárcel fue muy poco y cuando se reencontraron no hubo una gran diferencia por la prisa que tenía su hermano Sota. Toda la noche, y para sorpresa de todos, inclusive para ambos, se la habían pasado juntos disfrutando, riéndose de cualquier cosa y bailando al compás de la música. La fiesta había sido un éxito rotundo para todos pero no para cierto hombre celoso…

**Por Koga**

Es cierto que apenas la había conocido esa noche, pero no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por ella desde el momento en que la observo. Kagome Higurashi sería su secretaria, no la de Naraku y por ende, era él quien debía estar a su lado y hablarle del país y los negocios. Era él quien debía acercarse a ella para enamorarla, no ese idiota de Takeda. ¿Por qué sabia que él pretendía enamorarla? Pues solo era necesario verle la cara cuando la miraba a ella. Lamentablemente, no podía hacer nada porque no podía ni acercarse a ellos cuando otros de sus invitados lo alaban para felicitarlo y hablar con él de los negocios.

Pasada la noche, y con ella la fiesta, todos se disponían a irse. Yo como el anfitrión no podía abandonar la casa y por eso me vi obligado a ver como ella se iba con él en su auto.

No pude pasar la noche con ella, luego no podía acompañarla a la casa y para colmo tenía que esperar a que a todos se les diera la gana de largarse de mi casa. Tenía el humor de los mil demonios pero el lunes tendría a Kagome para mi solo y eso lo recompensaría todo...

_-Kagome Higurashi será para mi cueste lo que cueste- pensaba totalmente decidido mientras veía al último de sus invitados irse._


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap.7**

_**Odio, angustia y dolor…**_

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado porque la vida te da tantos problemas juntos?

Bueno, pues yo si me lo he preguntado muchas veces desde que llegue a este país a estudiar y trabajar para convertirme en una mujer de gran prospecto… Pero, se estarán preguntando por qué me siento así si la última vez que supieron de mi yo estaba de maravilla… Todo comenzó a la cuarta semana de mi estadía en la Compañía Wolf…

La verdad es que no me iba nada mal en mi trabajo, todo lo contrario porque ya como quien dice era la preferida del jefe. El problema con ser la preferida no era serlo, el problema radicaba en que además de la trabajadora estrella, él quería que yo fuera 'la madre de todas las amante'… Koga Wolf era y es el tipo de hombres al que nadie le niega ni le ha negado nunca. Por lo que se, son las mujeres que le buscan a él y no al revés…

-Kagome, pero, ¿por qué no aceptas ir a tomar un refresco conmigo?- preguntaba mientras observaba cada detalle de mi…

-Deje de mirar mi pecho, señor- dije rudamente y al borde de cometer un asesinato con mis propias manos. Desde que entre a esta empresa, el no dejaba de coquetearme y observar cada rincón de mi cuerpo y eso me encolerizaba. ¿Quién diría que el apuesto y educado hombre que me dio la bienvenida aquella noche fuera el mismo que estaba observando mis piernas y prácticamente desnudándome con la mirada?

-¿Te molesta, preciosa?- dijo sonando 'seductor', aun que para mí no tenía ni una pisca de ello. La verdad, es que lo único que sentía por él, era repugnancia. Al principio me agrado, eso es cierto, sin embargo, ya no lo quería ver ni en pintura así que estaba pensando en dar mi renuncia.

-No, no me molesta pero si me da mucho asco…- que deliciosa es la venganza. En estos momentos, el orgullo y la cara de él estaban completamente desfigurados. Koga Wolf es un mujeriego experto en la materia y sin dudas un bombón, pero, yo no estoy interesada en comer ESE bombón…- ¿Por qué pone esa cara señor? Pensé que le agradaba la sinceridad… - sin dudas, ella ya no era la misma mujer que había llegado hace unas semanas atrás. Aquella poseía una mirada angelical y tierna, pero esta que estaba enfrente, solo se le podría visualizar en su mirar el **odio**, el desprecio,**la angustia, y el**_**dolor**_…

Esa fue la última vez que ha visto a Koga Wolf, su ex-jefe. Desde entonces, transcurrieron tres semanas más en las que Kagome no sonreía, casi no hablaba ni comía, pero… ¿Por qué estaba así? Eso muchos se lo preguntaban, mas ella simplemente evadía la pregunta o les decía que no les importaba. Kanna, su amiga quien había llegado al país una semana después que ella, a pesar de que su mirar era frío e inmutable, se le podía percibir la angustia y la impotencia de no saber cómo animar a su amiga y de mucho menos saber el porqué de su comportamiento.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te pasa Kagome?- le preguntaba la hermosa chica de mirada helada y fría como tempano de hielo. Su amiga no era así y eso la ponía muy angustiada. Kagome siempre fue fuerte, aunque el mundo se le vino encima cuando se entero del engaño tan amargo que recibió de las personas que un día, fueron las más importantes en la vida de ella.  
Kagome ya no era la misma desde ese día en que renuncio a la Compañía Wolf. Desde muy temprano, había estado mas rígida y silenciosa que nunca como si analizara algo… como si estuviera controlando una gran tormenta que se estaba desatando dentro de ella y que si no salía, ella terminaría pagando las consecuencias…

-Dime… ¿Por qué estas así si ya estabas más animada?- silencio, solo eso escuchaba ya que Kagome no se dignaba a responderle ni dejar de mirar el suelo frio de su habitación.- No me iré sin que me digas la verdad, Kagome. Soy tu amiga y tengo derecho y el deber de saber lo que te pasa.- insistió a su amiga y vaya que obtendría la verdad aun que fuera lo último que haría en esta vida ya que, después de todo, le debía un gran favor a Kagome y se lo pagaría aun que sea con su propia vida…

-Gracias por preocuparte, Kanna.- por fin había hablado y con suerte le diría por que había renunciado a su trabajo ese día. Además, también se había alejado de ese hombre que alimentó unos años atrás en esa cárcel. Tenía entendido que eran amigos y que su amistad se fortaleció mas cuando se reencontraron, pero, hace unas semanas que no sale con él y apenas hablan de vez en cuando por el teléfono.- Esta bien… te diré la razón de mi comportamiento…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

-¡Pero mírate nada más!- gritaba un enojado Hakudoshi- ¿Qué acaso ya te has vuelto loco, Naraku? ¡No lo entiendo!

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Haku?- dijo luego de suspirar pesadamente y dirigirse a la ventana para poder observar la hermosa vista del jardín que poseía la mansión Takeda.

-Para empezar, tu maldita actitud… es que de verdad no te entiendo, luego de que regresaste de esa cena, estabas que ni tú te aguantabas por estar en las nubes- dijo un poco más tranquilo aun que no del todo- Luego, resulta que me dejas todo el trabajo para mí y decides irte de paseo con esa muchacha que te trae como loco desde no sé cuándo…

-¿Cómo dices?- interrumpió Naraku mientras dirigía su mirada sorprendida hacia él. Nunca pensó que su hermano supiera lo del sentimiento que despertaba en el Kagome…

-¿A caso crees que no conozco a mi hermano, Naraku?- dijo con una sonrisa que Naraku no supo descifrar…- No me creas un idiota porque no lo soy… se que tus sentimientos por mi futura _**cuñada**___son fuertes. No te culpo si de verdad estas enamorado ya que algún día el amor nos tiene que tocar… pero, no entiendo el por qué no luchas para que ella sea tuya. No entiendo, para que te alejaras de ella justo cuando la tenías tan cerca y podrías ganar su corazón.- decía muy serio y con cierto toque de melancolía que sorprendió bastante a su hermano mayor. La verdad, nunca había visto a Hakudoshi tan serio en toda su vida, ni siquiera para los negocios y eso ya era mucho decir

-Yo... no sabía que me conocías tanto, Haku. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, precisamente por lo que siento, te debo confesar que no quiero someterla al peligro de enamorarse del líder y sucesor del narcotraficante más buscado en todo el mundo…- dijo en tono serio y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos así que no tuvo porque dudar de lo que estaba pasando… ¡demonios! Esto sí que no se lo esperaba… su hermano realmente estaba enamorado y siendo quien es, no podría evitar que muchos quisieran ver muerta a esa muchacha en dado caso de que compartiera su vida con el siendo su novia, su esposa o su amante. De cualquier forma, esa muchacha estaría en peligro mortal- No quiero verla muerta por mi culpa y aunque hubiera una pizca de esperanza, ella en estos momento no me puede amar, no por la razón que te he planteado, sino por otra aun mas fuerte…

-¿A qué te refieres, hermano?- pregunto con la duda carcomiéndolo.

-Ella no puede amarme ni a mí, ni a otro porque aun sufre y mucho por otro… no sé por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ahora más que nunca es cuando sufre…- dijo serio y ciertamente triste ya que su mirada no era aquella llena de energía y rudeza ante todo y todos… ahora la mirada de Naraku mostraba un deje de dolor muy profundo.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

-¿Me dirás por que estas tan deprimida?- pregunto una seria Kanna sentada al borde de la cama y a una escasa distancia de su amiga que sostenía una carta… ¿Carta?- Kagome, ¿esa carta es de tu madre?

-No, es de mi padre. Mi madre no fue capaz de darme la noticia ella misma por carta y mucho menos por teléfono…

-¿De qué noticia hablas Kagome? Me estas asustando… ¿Qué paso?- estaba realmente asustada y aun mas cuando vi que en los ojos de mi amiga se formaban grandes olas de lagrimas que amenazaban en salir pronto, pero, lo que más me susto, fue ver que al mismo tiempo que derramaba las primeras dotas saladas, se formaba una dolorosa sonrisa en sus labios…

-Kanna… ¡voy a ser tía!

-¿Qué? A caso, Miroku…

-¿Miroku? ¿Quién ha hablado de él? No, Kanna. La que me hará tía no es él, sino Kikyo- _Kikyo… ¿Kikyo está?-_¡Kikyo está esperando un hijo de Inuyasha! ¡¿Te das cuenta? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa eso?!- me gritaba al borde de la locura… nunca había sentido tanto miedo al ver a mi amiga en ese estado…

-Kag- Kagome… por favor tranquilízate un poco que te puede hacer daño…

-¿Hacerme daño? ¡Hacerme daño!- grito encolerizada- ¿Qué daño más grande crees que pueda recibir luego de saber que mi hermana está esperando un hijo del hombre con quien me iba a casar? ¡El hombre que yo!…

-¡KAGOME!- fue lo último que escucho antes de caer desmayada en medio de su habitación. No lo pudo soportar…

A pesar de ser fuerte, hay cosas que nadie puede evitar. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede soportar resistir un dolor tan grande… un dolor que te desgarra el alma poco a poco hasta que ya no queda nada en ti más que un cuerpo vacio y lleno de odio, angustia y dolor…


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8:

''La oportunidad de volver a amar''

¿Cuánto era capaz de aguantar un corazón herido antes de derrumbarse hacia el abismo?

Eso realmente no lo sabía, pero, lo que si sabía era que si recibía otra noticia como la que hace seis meses le comunicaron, daría su último suspiro de vida en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. Su hermana y el hombre con el que ella se iba a casar, tendrían un bebe a finales del mes próximo y por consiguiente, habían tomado la decisión de casarse lo antes posibles para que el niño naciera dentro de una familia.  
Hacían seis meses que su padre le había mandado esa carta y tan solo tres meses de la boda entre su hermana mayor e Inuyasha Taisho. Según le comento su madre, la boda había sido por lo civil y a penas estuvieron presentes los padrinos y padres de los novios ya que no querían un escándalo por motivo a que todo mundo sabía que los que supuestamente se iban a casar eran Inuyasha y ella; no Inuyasha y Kikyo...  
Luego de eso, no quiso ni ha querido saber más de ellos. Aun dolía muy profundamente en su corazón y no podía quitarse el mal sabor en su boca y ese punzante sentimiento en el pecho. Todo este tiempo se la había pasado ausente de todo y todos, y de lo único en que se apuraba era en sus estudios ya que no podía darse el lujo de perder su valioso tiempo hacia la meta de ser la administradora de una importante y famosa empresa.  
Su sueño siempre había sido ser una importante y valiosa administradora así que, por todos los cielos que lo seria aunque tuviera que arrancarse el corazón y echarlo a un mar de pirañas hambrientas. Había decidido olvidarse de trabajar y solo estudiar ya que últimamente si había estado algo apurada con los exámenes y necesitaba todo el tiempo del mundo para estudiar lo necesario. De igual manera, no necesita el trabajo así que su preocupación no estaba en encontrar uno pronto, pero, lo que de verdad estaba en su prioridad era distraerse pronto y olvidarse de los problemas un momento.  
Quería salir a divertirse como tanto lo necesitaba pero no quería ir sola y su amiga Kanna estaba en peor momento con sus estudios en medicina y justamente estaba haciendo un estudio de no sé que con huesos humanos.  
− ¿Ahora a quien busco para salir? –suspiraba amargamente por no conocer a nadie más que a su amiga Kanna. – Necesito vida social pronto…−concluyo mientras veía una foto que se había tirado con el señor Takeda la noche que llego al país. Realmente él era muy gracioso y disfruto mucho de su compañía esa hermosa noche en que gracias a él, pudo olvidarse un poco de sus problemas y…  
¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Pero como no lo pensó antes?

− ¡Kagome eres una idiota!− se auto-reganaba mientras tomaba su bolso en donde tenía una tarjeta guardada en su monedero. La tarjeta, no era de nada más ni nadie menos que: Takeda Naraku. ¿Pero como no lo había pensado antes? De verdad que ya estaba vuelta idiota con todos los problemas que ha tenido.

− ¿Podrías dejar de caminar en círculos, hermano? Ya me tienes mareado…−dijo un exasperado Hakudoshi. Hacen meses que Naraku no sabía nada de la luz de sus ojos y eso era algo que lo tenía hecho un mar de angustia.− ¿Por qué simplemente no la llamas?

− ¿Estás loco? No podría hacer eso.−dijo mientras se desplomaba en el sillón en signo de derrota.

− ¿Por qué? Sabes que no estarás tranquilo hasta que sepas de ella. ¿Por qué no la llamas y la invitas al cine o a tomar un helado? Si no eres tu quien la llama, no esperaras a que sea ella la que llame.

− No, pero no es tan sencillo porque…−en ese instante, un sonido le interrumpió y no llego a terminar su oración. Era el sonido de un toque a la puerta del despacho en donde se encontraban y tal parece que era debió a una de sus sirvientas.− Pasa… −simplemente dijo y basto para que una joven y hermosa chica hiciera acto de presencia ante él.

− Señor, disculpe pero hay una joven que quiere hablar con usted…−decía mientras le mostraba el teléfono en sus manos.

− ¿Dijo su nombre?

− Si, dijo llamarse Kagome Higurashi…

¡BINGO! ¿A caso algo podría ser mejor que eso?

− Gracias ya te puedes retirar Sango… ¿Kagome? Que sorpresa tan agradable. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?−hablo por el teléfono y no pudo evitar sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo a pesar de que su cara se veía seria y sin ninguna muestra de algún sentimiento.

− Pues… ¡oh perdón! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Hola, ¿como estas?−estaba nerviosa y no podía dejar de estarlo. Ese hombre de alguna manera la ponía nerviosa y era incapaz de poder controlarse.

−En perfecto estado, Kagome. ¿Y tú? Supe que ya no trabajabas con Wolf y luego ya no supe más de ti…

−Sí, bueno es una larga historia pero, ¿te gustaría reunirnos en algún lugar para hablar?− era ahora o nunca. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y con él se sentía en confianza aunque no entendía bien la razón ya que apenas lo conocía un poco y si bien eso no era suficiente para otras personas, para ella sí lo era.− Perdón si te llamo de improvisto y así nada mas, pero se me ocurrió que después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, seria agradable charlar… ¿Si?

−Claro que me encantaría, Kagome… ¿Qué te parece si te busco esta noche y cenamos juntos?− Nunca creyó que diría esto, pero ¡Amo a todo el mundo y el mundo lo ama a él!

− ¡Pero claro que me encantaría! Te espero a las seis. ¿Te acuerdas de mi dirección, verdad?

−Nunca la olvidaría… A las seis será. Hasta la noche y cuídate mucho_princesa_.

− ¿Eh? ¡Oh!, claro hasta la noche, adiós…− ¿La había llamado…? ¡Ay cielos la llamo princesa!− ¡Me dijo princesa no lo puedo creer!... Ay ya Kagome tranquila no paso nada del otro mundo solo utilizo y bello apodo e irresistible tono de voz… − se dijo así misma mientras respiraba pausadamente y trataba de que su corazón no se le saliera por la garganta pero, ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz?

Bueno, la respuesta estaba en que por fin había conseguido a alguien que la sacara de las cuatro esquinas de su aburrida habitación para llevarla a cenar y…

− ¡Oh por todos los cielos y ahora, ¿Qué me pongo?!− Si, estaba muy emocionada. De eso nadie tendría dudas…

Se paso toda la tarde en busca de la vestimenta perfecta pero cada vez que ya tenía una… ¿Y si me lleva a un restaurant lujoso? O ¿Y si me lleva a un lugar no tan lujoso? Pero, ¿No será muy escotado? ¿No será muy tipo ancianita?... En fin, hizo un verdadero desastre para poder encontrar algo con lo que se sintiera realmente satisfecha y termino por decidirse a favor de un bello vestido de tiritos color verde esperanza ligeramente ajustado a su cintura, escote un poco pronunciado dándole un aire de sensualidad sin mostrar demasiado. Su pelo lo llevaría suelto para qué baile con el aire y en su cara se pondría un sencillo pero perfecto maquillaje a juego con su vestido y zapatillas. Para el toque final, se pondría un juego de cadena, aretes y una pulsera de oro con detalles en piedras de esmeraldas que había recibido como regalo de su padre el día de su graduación.  
Se miro por última vez en el espejo y cuando quedo completamente satisfecha con su apariencia, miro el espejo que tenía en su escritorio para ver 5:56 PM. Naraku ya no se debía tardar por lo que a paso rápido, alisto su cartera con todo lo que le sería indispensable.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bien, aquí se encontraba él desde las 5:45 PM…  
Aun no se había decidido a tocar por no saber ni como la saludaría o simplemente por no saber cómo actuar en frente de ella.

− ¡Con un demonio! Eres un hombre Naraku Takeda así que deja tus estúpidos nervios y toca el maldito timbre antes de que ella piense que la has plantado.− se decía a si mismo mientras levantaba su mano y tocaba el timbre. Tenía los nervios de punta y no dejaba de estar al tanto de cómo se veía u olía…

Dirán que pareciera como si nunca había salido con una chica pero, la verdad es que se la había pasado observando cada detalle de su propio cuerpo y vestimenta para estar impecable y perfecto. Hakudoshi se la paso burlándose de él pero eso no le importo ya que era para una buena, muy buena causa...

−Usted debe ser el señor Takeda – le dijo una joven de aspecto inmutable y sereno mientras le hacia un ademan para que entrara al bonito apartamento. Ella poseía un cabello del color del sol hasta sus hombros, ojos color negro y cuerpo delgado y bastante femenino aunque no tanto como el que había observado a espaldas de la chica.

−Kagome, te ves muy hermosa.

−Muchas gracias pero tú no te quedas atrás…− le contesto con sus mejillas tornadas de un carmín furioso.

−Gracias…

Y se formo un silencio. Ninguno dijo nada durante unos escasos segundos que fueron como una eternidad hasta que Kanna, dándose cuenta de lo que les pasaba a ambos, decidió hablar.

−Bueno, Kag. Yo ya me voy a hacer mi tarea y espero a que disfruten de su___**cita**_…

− ¿Cita?−susurraron al mismo tiempo y al darse cuenta de ello, ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente y se dedicaron a simplemente salir de aquel acogedor lugar para encaminarse a cenar y disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Ninguno se atrevía decir nada debido al último comentario de Kanna, pero eso sería por muy poco tiempo ya que había una pregunta muy buena que era debido responder.

−Este… Naraku, ¿Dónde iremos?−por fin hablo echa un mar de nervios pero controlándose lo suficiente para actuar y hablar con prudencia.

−Bueno, de modo que estas tan elegante y hermosa… creo que se perfectamente dónde iremos.− dijo observándola galantemente al mismo tiempo que ella se ponía mas roja que un tomate maduro. Naraku Takeda era realmente apuesto y muy sexy. Esta noche estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y camisa de igual color manga larga y corbata carmín. Realmente se veía de ensueño y por toda la noche, ese sueño seria para ella… ¡¿Pero que estaba pensando?! ¿Cuándo comenzó a ver al Naraku de esa manera? ¿Cuándo?... Bueno, no lo sabía pero lo que si sabía, es que gustaba de él y por todos los cielos, ¿Qué mujer no lo haría? Pero ella no se podía dar el lujo de seguir pensando así en él porque aun no estaba lista para una nueva relación además, lo más probable es que el solo la mirase como una chiquilla y no la vera jamás de otra manera.

−Ya hemos llegado, Kagome. ¿Kagome?

− ¿Eh? ¡Oh!, si dime…

− ¿En qué tanto piensas? Te decía que ya llegamos…− dijo con una suave y casi imperceptible sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Y no pudo sentirse más apenada y mientras enrojecía nuevamente, le dedicaba un ''perdón''. Al bajar del auto, pudo observar mejor el lugar y no pudo quedar más sorprendida.

− ¡Es enorme!−exclamo como niña pequeña viendo a un rascacielos.

− ¿Te gusta?− pregunto el acercándose a ella mientras la tomaba de la mano y la encaminaba hacia la gran entrada de aquel, valga la redundancia, gran restaurant.− Se llama Shikon No Tama. Es muy reconocido por sus esquicitos platillos y belleza.

− ¡Me encanta! Realmente es muy hermoso pero no tenías que traerme a este lugar tan elegante solo…

−Solo no te atrevas a decirme una cosa como esa otra vez porque me enojo, Kagome.− dijo con el semblante más frio que había visto en su cara desde que lo conoció.

−Perdóname Naraku, es solo que no tenias que molestarte tanto.− dijo realmente muy apenada y triste, cosa que el detecto rápidamente.

− ¡Tonterías! No es ninguna molestia porque tu lo vales, Kagome.− dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su cara entre sus varoniles y grandes manos.

− ¡Naraku!...−le había dicho que… ¡Ay por Dios el corazón le saldría por su garganta! En estos momentos había olvidado hasta su nombre y en cuanto a su cara la sentía caliente. ¿A caso Naraku sentía algo por ella? Y la pregunta del año: ¿A caso yo estoy sintiendo algo por él?

−Es la verdad Kagome. Escucha yo, yo te tengo que confesar algo…− y esta vez el de los nervios era él pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Le diría a Kagome lo importante que se había convertido para él y aunque sabía que la estaba metiendo en apuros, no podía morir sin hacerle saber que la amaba y con locura.

−Yo…

−Disculpen, ¿Puedo tomar sus ordenes?− justo a tiempo para salvarla porque de los nervios ya ni sabía que decir y apenas había podido formular un 'yo'…

El mesero, se dispuso a escribir todo lo que pedíamos mientras Naraku me observaba detenidamente y decía ''más tarde hablaremos del asunto. Primero comeremos algo'' ¿Cómo sería su reacción al saber que el hambre se me había esfumado de repente? Y es que estaba tan nerviosa que a duras penas podía estar quieta.  
Debo admitir que aunque comenzó algo… pues poco común a lo que yo esperaba, resulto ser una velada muy agradable y luego de unos pocos segundos de llegar la comida el hambre nuevamente se apodero de mi.  
Comimos, charlamos, reímos, y hasta bailamos…  
Me sentía tan feliz que ni me había dado cuenta de la hora que era pero, ¿Y eso que demonios importaba ahora? Sencillamente era feliz al lado de Naraku y se sentía como hace mucho no se sentía y vaya que me sentía de las mil maravillas.

Ya a eso de las tres y media de la madrugada, empecé a sentirme algo cansada y soñolienta así que le dije a Naraku que era mejor irnos. El acepto porque la verdad es que el también estaba agotado por lo que me llevo a mi casa.

−Muchas gracias por la velada, Naraku. Me divertí mucho…− le exprese y me sonroje al ver que se formaba una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y ya ni sabía de mí.

−Qué bueno que te haya gustado, princesa pero antes de que entres, recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente…− me dijo seriamente y mirándome a los ojos.

− ¿Eh? Oh… si es verdad, pero dirás tu porque yo no tengo idea de lo que me quieres decir.− dije y la verdad es que mentí, porque realmente si me hacia una idea de lo que me iba a decir.

−Mira, Kagome… yo, yo quiero que me des la oportunidad para hacerte olvidar todo el mal que te hicieron. Ya sé que no soy nadie en tu vida, pero tú eres muy importante para mí desde hace años y se me hace asfixiante tener que ocultarlo. Desconozco el sufrimiento que llevas dentro pero creo que puedo ser capaz de hacértelo olvidar. Lo hice por toda la noche, pues también puedo hacerlo para siempre….−lo soltó y vaya que se sentía liberado de un gran peso de encima y ahora solo faltaría la opinión de ella.  
Por su parte, Kagome no podía asimilar bien todo lo que le había dicho y es que si lo que Naraku decía era verdad, implicaría que el siempre estuvo enamorado de ella. Lo peor de todo es la adrenalina mezclada a un sentimiento que no le tocaba el corazón desde meses atrás.  
Se sentía… se sentía feliz.

−Yo también desearía que alguien borrara todo el mal que me han hecho, Naraku.− y ya no aguanto más así que se echo a llorar mientras se aferraba a Naraku como si no hubiera mañana. Lloraba y lloraba a mares mientras Naraku se dedicaba a abrazarla y reconfortarla como nunca jamás lo había hecho.

−Entonces, déjame ser yo quien te permita volver a amar, princesa…−le decía mientras la separaba un poco de él y sujetarle la cara con sus fuertes manos que la llenaban de seguridad y protección.− Te juro que iré al infierno de ser necesario pero, curare ese horrible mal Kagome. Solo confía en mi…− y termino por romper los escasos centímetros que los separaban para fundirse en un beso lleno de emociones que tal vez, y solo tal vez, serian la cura para que Kagome pueda volver a amar y ser feliz…


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

Mentiroso.

Aire fresco y un dulce sabor a ti me embriaga hasta el alma causando la más sensacional descarga de electricidad sobre mi piel. ¿Cómo fue que no lo vi antes? Me amas, y lo haces tanto o más de lo que yo merezco por ser tan ciega y no notar esa dulce mirada que en otros era fría e inmutable pero que para mí, era dulce y fresca; pura y cristalina; apasionada y locamente lujuriosa al punto de sentirme desnuda ante ella. La más hechizante mirada que jamás hubiera imaginado ver ya que me miras con lujuria y ternura a la vez. Una mezcla pura y peligrosa que hace encender una llama viva en mí.

¿Qué es lo que siento?

…No lo sé exactamente ya que nunca había experimentado algo similar…  
Solo puedo decir, aunque no explicar, que hay un no sé qué en tu mirar sombría. Algo me dice que tu mirar podría matarme y aunque suene maniático, moriría feliz si fuera por ella pero aun hay algo más que me mata poco a poco y no es ella… ¿Qué es lo que realmente siento? ¿Por qué al verte siento miedo y felicidad al mismo tiempo? Tu mirada me enloquece pero, mi corazón me mata de angustia.

− No sé si realmente haber aceptado a Naraku haya sido buena idea…− expresé mientras llevaba mi mano derecha a mi pecho desorbitado y hondamente dudoso.

− Kagome, deja de temer. No te había visto tan animada desde aquella noche en que llegaste de esa cita.− respondía aquella hermosa mujer de mirada oscura.− Haberte enamorado otra vez ha hecho maravillas sobre ti, amiga. ¿Sabes porque dudas?

− No Kanna, no lo sé…

− Porque temes enamorarte. Sabes que tu corazón no aguantaría otra decepción y por eso quieres evadir la felicidad que te aguarda al lado de ese hombre que tanto te ama y podría hacerte feliz.− hablo dulcemente mientras tomaba el hombro de su confundida amiga dándole muestra de apoyo y comprensión.

− Tienes razón Kanna. Naraku sería incapaz de lastimar una mosca y mucho menos si me ama tanto. El es diferente y me hace sentir como nunca otro pudo hacerlo así que no debo tener dudas. Debo enfocarme en mi felicidad así como otros ya lo han hecho.

− ¡Exacto amiga! Mira, por lo que me han dicho Naraku es muy serio y hasta déspota con otros pero, contigo muestra una faceta distinta. Yo soy testigo de la dulce mirada que te dedica y si eso no es amor, entonces diré que el amor no existe.

− Gracias por tus palabras amiga. Tienes razón cuando dices que él me quiere y ¿sabes algo? Creo que yo también lo estoy queriendo. El es todo lo que yo esperaba y me dedicare enteramente a hacerlo tan feliz como él ha hecho conmigo.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

− ¿Qué harás cuando Kagome se entere de que no eres el santo que ella se ha formulado en la cabeza, Naraku?− preguntaba muy interesado aquel joven de veintitrés años de edad.

− Haku, ¿podrías callarte? Tengo perfectamente en cuenta la situación así que podrías dejar de repetirla.− contestaba mientras se masajeaba la sien en un acto de tratar relajarse.

Hoy hacían exactamente dos semanas desde que Kagome había aceptado que él la alejara de sufrir y llorar por todas sus amarguras. Desde entonces, se había encargado de demostrarle cuanto la amaba y aunque todos esos tiernos y hermosos detalles que le había ofrecido habían salido desde lo más profundo de su corazón, no podía quitarse de la mente todas las hartas de mentiras que le dijo e hizo creer a Kagome.

Si era cierto que era el presidente de una importante empresa heredada por sus padres como lo había dicho a ella pero, también era cierto que muchos de sus negocios, por no decir la mayoría, estaban involucrados con el narcotráfico. Le había hecho creer que era un pan de Dios cuando realmente era el hombre con más culpa y pecado y eso en cierto modo, le remordía la conciencia.

_**Yo no soy aquel  
que tú te imaginabas,  
yo no soy aquel  
que el mundo te ofreció,  
en el que tú ciegamente confiabas,  
el hombre de tus sueños, ese no soy yo.**_

Estaba metido en un gran embrollo del cual no sabía cómo salir y es que siempre disfruto el trabajo del 'jefe', el dinero, el respeto que le tenían unos y otros el miedo pero, ¿Cómo a un ángel como Kagome le gustaría eso? Ella podía ser todo menos sucia de corazón.

− ¿Sabes que es lo peor, Naraku?− interrumpió aquellos pensamientos.− Ella se ha enamorado del buen y grandioso hombre llamado Naraku Takeda pero no del despreciado y asesino narcotraficante llamado con el mismo nombre. Todas esas mentiras de alguna forma le han hecho bien porque ha podido olvidar pero, ¿y cuando se entere de la verdadera realidad que es tu vida? ¿Qué le dirás? Porque al menos habrás pensado en la posibilidad de que ella se entere de todos tus actos.

− Si… ya lo he pensado.

_**Si alguna vez,  
mirándote a los ojos  
yo te robé  
un trozo de ilusión,  
te juro hoy no quise hacerte daño,  
Y si he fallado en algo, te pido perdón.  
Mentiroso,  
porque sé que te he engañado  
para estar aquí a ti lado,  
cuántas cosas una vez te prometí.**_

− Le prometiste muchas cosas que no podrás cumplir, Naraku… Puede que la ames como a nadie pero aun así ella no estará segura de peligros así como nuestra madre tampoco lo estuvo...− Suficientes palabras para que Naraku perdiera el control pues rápidamente y con gran fuerza, agarro la silla que tenía delante y la aventó directamente a la mesa de cristal que instantáneamente se rompió en mil pedazos debido al impacto producido.

− ¡¿A caso crees que no se eso, maldita sea?! Se perfectamente que mi amor por ella solo le traerá la muerte pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No pienso alejarme de ella en los momentos que mas la tengo me necesita y cuando se que me ha comenzado a querer porque aunque quisiera no puedo hacerlo, Haku. Soy un maldito mentiroso y de paso soy el peor de los egoístas.− dijo mientras caía en signo de derrota en aquel duro y frio piso.− No quiero perderla pero la verdad algún día tendré que revelarle…

_**Mentiroso,  
pero es que te quiero tanto,  
tú no te imaginas cuánto  
y de eso si que nunca te mentí.  
Ay mentiroso. ´**_

− Pero, ¿y si nunca se la tienes que revelar? ¿Qué pasaría si nadie pudiera acusarte de todo lo que has hecho?

− Bueno, pero ¿de qué me estas tratando de decir? ¡Habla de una buena vez!

− Tengo un plan y solo falta que me digas que si para llevarlo a cabo. Ninguno de los dos saldremos heridos en el asunto por lo que nos conviene a ambos.

− ¿Quieres salir del negocio? ¿Por qué?− pregunto totalmente asombrado. Su hermano gozaba el trabajo que hacía y no entendía que cosa lo habría hecho cambiar así.

− Digamos… digamos que ambos nos hemos convertido en mentirosos pero queremos arreglarlo… − Pocas pero efectivas palabras para hacer sentir confundido a Naraku pues, ¿Cuál sería ese plan? Y la pregunta que hace pocos segundos se había formulado: ¿Quién ha hecho que s hermano quisiera dejar el trabajo de si vida? ¿Quién?


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10

''Cómo pasó el tiempo. ''

Es increíble como el otoño llega deprisa y sin titubear; para llevarse las verdes y coloridas flores que caen como lluvia en aquel frío suelo donde, en poco tiempo, caerán millones de copos de nieve como señal de un invierno más.

De una forma magnífica es exquisito ver como, y según, esas flores caen; al igual que lo hacen espejismos que engañan al corazón...

Es interesante como el tiempo pasa volando y, con él, esos momentos tan maravillosos que nunca podré olvidar.

Hace un año, nació mi sobrino. Sí, mi sobrino y, aunque no lo crean, me he re contentado con InuYasha y mi hermana Kikyou. Fue duro al principio pero, conforme pasaban los minutos y luego las horas, en que mi hermana se encontraba dentro de la sala de parto, me di cuenta que por sobre todas las cosas ella sería siempre especial en mi vida.  
Recuerdo perfectamente ese día en que mi mamá me llamó preocupada y nerviosa a tal punto que, ni siquiera recordaba que, durante meses mi hermana y yo no habíamos mantenido contacto. Y, ¿saben que es lo más curioso? Sí, exacto. Jaja, que a mi también se me olvidó...

_No sé que me había pasado pero sentí la urgente necesidad de estar con mi hermana e inmediatamente se lo comuniqué a Naraku, este aunque sorprendido y claramente en desacuerdo, me apoyó y ofreció uno de sus aviones privados para que pudiese llegar esa misma tarde._

Al ingresar al hospital donde atendían a mi hermana, no me había dado cuenta de mis actos hasta que vi en los ojos de InuYasha un claro mar de confusión y miedo entre mezclados entre sí.

_Fue bastante incómodo y el aire cada minuto se volvía más tenso; conforme llegaban amigos, conocidos y familiares que sabían lo que habia pasado pero, francamente eso no era lo que me tenía nerviosa. Mi hermana llevaba horas con contracciones y hace poco los estúpidos médicos decidieron que ya había sufrido bastante, por lo que, la trasladaron a la sala de parto una hora antes de que yo llegara.  
_

El ambiente estaba tenso y aún no sabíamos nada de mi hermana hasta que una enfermera salió de la sala y nos avisó que tardarían un tiempo más.  
—¿Más?, ¿sabe cuanto tiempo lleva mi esposa ahí? —InuYasha había explotado. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso y, considerando la personalidad y temperamento de él, no era conveniente que lo estuviera.  
—InuYasha, cálmate que no ganas nada con ponerte así —. Le dije o, más bien, le ordené ya que mi intención no era darle un consejo en este momento, y al parecer InuYasha se dio cuenta por lo que respiró profundo y luego de contar hasta diez, se sentó en un mueble que estaba cerca de nosotros y así se relajó un poco, aunque no mucho.  
Por parte de mi madre y los demás, estaban en las mismas que InuYasha salvo que mi madre podría ser la que estaba peor y eso que InuYasha era el padre primerizo y nervioso. En lo que respecta a mí, pues yo no era la más alborotada pero tampoco la más tranquila. Me aterraba la idea de que mi hermana podría...

—¡No! —. Exclamé en un arrebato que hizo sobresaltar a todos y, en especial, a InuYasha que estaba calmado; salvo que ahora, ya no lo estaba tanto.

—¿Kagome, qué pasa? —preguntó mi madre preocupada. Hasta los que se encontraban en el otro pasillo escucharon claramente mi grito de terror y algunos se avecinaron a ver que pasaba.

—Y-yo...¡Yo quiero entrar con Kikuyo! —dije rápido y seriamente mientras me dirigía a la puerta de entrada a la sala de parto.

—¡Kagome te van a regañar! —me advirtió mi hermano Miroku; quien había llegado recién, no más de diez minutos. Sus palabras eran ciertas pero de alguna manera sentía que mi deber estaba ahí adentro y no supe como ni cuando pero, en tan sólo unos minutos, ya había convencido al doctor y me encontraba vestida y lista para estar junto con Kikuyo.

Al acercarme a donde estaba mi hermana pude escuchar claramente sus gritos de dolor pero sobre todo de los nervios y el llanto hasta que repentinamente ceso por...cierta vocecita interruptora y autoritaria.  
—¡Kikyou Higurashi! Se supone que tienes que poner de tu parte y calmarte. ¿Ya no te acuerdas como me hablabas sobre los partos?. ¡Nervios completamente prohibidos!  
—¿Ka-Kagome? —Susurró en un hilo de voz —. Viniste... —agregó en otro susurro un tanto diferente, como de nostalgia y luego de eso ya no pudo aguantar nuevas lágrimas formadas en sus fríos y obscuros ojos que deslumbraban el dolor, la pena y, puede que, su remordimiento.

—¡Si te pones a llorar te daré de nalgadas, así que serénate mujer y a pujarle que ya quiero tener a mi sobrino en manos! —. Dije de tal manera que hasta el doctor se sorprendió mientras intercambiaba miradas de risa con las enfermeras.  
—¡Sí! —Gritó ella mientras tomaba mi mano extendida y el doctor daba por comenzado el proceso de parto.  
**  
**

—¡No! —Se escuchó un grito—. ¡No pienso seguir esperando más!. Si Kagome entró, yo también lo haré; porque soy el padre —. Gritaba un encolerizado hombre de aspecto gallardo y notables ojos ambarinos que expresaban fuego y preocupación al mismo tiempo.  
—InuYasha, la paciencia es una virtud muy grata...

—¡Tú, cállate Miroku, que no eres tú el que está a punto de ser padre por primera vez!

—InuYasha...debes comprender que estos asuntos son algo largos. Mi hermana no dará a luz en cuestión de segundos así que te recomiendo que...

¿Por qué se habia detenido?, ¿por qué dejaban de hablar y hasta de respirar por un largo tiempo?. ¿Alguien lo sabía?, ¿alguien podía responder? Mmm...El problema es que ese llanto de bebé no dejaba que nadie pudiera pensar porque... ¿Llanto de bebé?, ¿sería posible qué...?

—¡Hermana!, ¡es un niño; es un niño! —. Exclamé mientras dos gotas salinas rodaban por mi mejilla como cascadas.

Mi hermana habia tenido a su bebé sano y fuerte como su padre. Nació con el cabello negro cual ébano y ojos cual sol. No se parecía en algo a su madre; era una copia miniatura de su padre que en el momento en que escuchó aquel llanto, supo que ya era papá.

Desde entonces, mi hermana, InuYasha y yo nos hemos vuelto a tratar y hasta mejor que nunca. Mi pedacito de cielo, al que le deberé toda la vida la felicidad más grande de mi vida; haberme contentado con mi hermana. Su nacimiento, fue y será, un verdadero milagro. Mí querido milagro hermoso...


	11. Chapter 11

Etto… ¡hola! Princezz Inuyoukai mi primera seguidora *w* No sabes como te agradezco el que te molestes a leer estas feas letras mias. Muchas gracias y con respecto a tu pregunta (cito: ¿Que Pasara cuando le confiese La Verdad?) Oh pues… ya lo veremos más adelante ^^ Ah y que bueno que te guste esta pareja porque yo también la amo y si te das cuenta, todas mis historias son de ellos asi que ojala y puedas leerlas algún dia J

¡Ahora si a la historia! (nota: si lo se,el titulo esta o.O mmm esta raro pero no se me ocurrió otro xP)

Capítulo 11.

'Un nombre, un te extraño y un está enamorada.'

Mi hermana había tenido a su bebé sano y fuerte como su padre. Nació con el cabello negro cual ébano y ojos cual sol. No se parecía en algo a su madre; era una copia miniatura de su padre que en el momento en que escuchó aquel llanto, supo que ya era papá.

Desde entonces, mi hermana, InuYasha y yo nos hemos vuelto a tratar y hasta mejor que nunca. Mi pedacito de cielo, al que le deberé toda la vida la felicidad más grande de mi vida; haberme contentado con mi hermana. Su nacimiento, fue y será, un verdadero milagro. Mi querido milagro hermoso..

¡Hey pero…! ¿Qué nombre le pondré? Sí, porque aunque no lo crean, el mismo Inuyasha me pidió que le pusiera el nombre al pequeño que con tan solo tres días de nacido, ya era todo un torbellino. Y lo peor de todo es que Kikyo me culpaba por eso. ¡Faltaba más!

_ Oye Kikyo pero si yo no lo engendré. –Dije lo más calmada que pude tratando de no reir a carjadas.

_ ¡Oh por supuesto que sí! El niño salió a su tía que desde que estaba en la panza de mamá no se quedaba quieta. –Contestó Kikyo mientras cerraba sus ojos y no por hacer el momento más serio sino porque apenas y los podía tener mínimamente abierto debido al cansancio producto y resultado de las noches en desvelo.

_ ¡Jajaja! –Sí, definitivamente ahora era completamente feliz. Todo odio; toda amargura desapareció al nacer mi pequeño ángel… ¿Ángel? ¡Eso es, ángel!

¡Tenshi! Exclamé, y no hicieron falta más palabras pues incluso Inuyasha y mi hermano Souta entendieron a lo que me refería. Mi sobrino se llamaría Tenshi que en japonés significa ángel.

_ ¡Me encanta!- Exclamó mi hermana con lagrimas en los ojos porque bien sabían todos que lo único que me había hecho volver a hablarle, era por aquel pequeño pues al fin y al cabo, el no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que había pasado con anterioridad. Además, poco o nada ya me importaba que Inuyasha y Kkyo se hayan casado. ¿Por qué? Mmm… la verdad n estoy muy segura pero, he de confesar que cada vez que intento descifrar el porqué, unos ojos color carmín hacen una parada en mis recuerdos…

Mi semblante cambia y todos por igual lo notan. Un momento estaba sonadora y ahora pareciera que estuviera triste…

_ ¡Kagome! – Mi hermana me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ella aun cree que sigo amando a Inuyasha y puede que piense que estoy triste por algo relacionado a él. Sonrío y niego con la cabeza…

_ Hermana, deja esos pensamientos que tienes. No es por eso que suspiré y lo sabes bien.- Kikyo se sorprende. Sabe que leí su mente y veo como baja la cabeza apenada. Intenta decir algo para disculparse pero no la dejo…

_ Olvidalo. No te preocupes por eso pero, debo retirarme un momento y hacer una llamada. –Me despido y ellos solo atinan a devolver la despedida. Siento que Inuyasha ríe pero no le doy importancia y continúo con mi camino.

Me dirijo a mi habitación. Entro y tomo mi celular. Desde ayer no hablaba con Naraku y pareciera que habían pasado una eternidad.

Marco el número y suena el tono de espera. Dos timbrazos, y Naraku toma el teléfono. Escucho su voz y algo en mi se agita y al mismo tiempo se apaga. Kanna tenía razón, me he enamorado y siento miedo de perderlo. Quiero estar a su lado y no puedo evitar susurrar un 'te extraño'.

Aun no se lo digo a mi familia porque quiero esperar un tiempo prudente. Por lo tanto, no pienso hacerles saber nada aun.

_ ¡Jajaja…!

_ ¿Eh? Inu,amor. ¿Por qué te ríes?

_ ¡Ay mi amor! Todos ustedes aun no se dan cuenta, ¿verdad?

Todos le miran con rareza; como si estuviera diciendo la cosa sin el más mínimo sentido en la faz de la tierra.

_ No deben preocuparse por lo que alguna vez Kagome sintió o creyó sentir por mí.- Dijo todos, hasta el gato llamado Boyo, se sorprendieron. Inuyasha continuo… - Kagome ha encontrado un nuevo amor; se le nota. Ademas, le hace feliz y si no, pues creo que entre Souta y yo le entramos bien a golpes, ¿verdad?- Esta vez dijo mirando al aludido y teniendo una respuesta afirmativa.

_ Mi hermana… ¿enamorada? Mamá, ¿a ti te ha dicho algo? –Todo lo que recibió fue un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.- Está raro… ahora que lo mencionas, Inu… sí, creo que puede que este enamorada y el que no lo diga puede significar a que aun no son novios o aun no se anima a contarle lo que siente… *Que bueno que no sea por Inu o por lo que le hicimos… Ojala llegue a ser tan feliz como se merese.*


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Por favor no dejen de darlos y sepan que son bien recibidos al igual que cualquier crítica, sugerencia o tomatazos ^^

**Capítulo 12.**

'**Esto es casi un adiós'**

Un escandaloso silencio azota la habitación y es posible para todos, incluso para los sordos, escuchar el más mínimo sonido; el más mínimo choque de un alfiler contra el suelo.

La atmósfera parece que está empezando a oscurecerse pero no es su culpa pues la culpa es de mi corazón que parece que ya no querer latir más.

Siento frío y calor… Frío porque no están tus brazos para abrigarme y calor porque por dentro mi sangre quiere arder. ¿Por qué?

Dolor. ¿Por quién?

Por alguien que ni siquiera vive; Que no existe y nunca existirá.

Por alguien que sólo fingía, que no merece ser mencionado…

Luz y oscuridad; Sol y Luna; tierra y cielo; agua y fuego… Kagome y Naraku.

¿Cómo te pudiste enamorar si eres el hombre más despiadado que en la tierra se haya visto? ¡¿Cómo?!

Esa pregunta retumbaba en sus oídos. Es decir, ¿cómo era posible? Kagura tenía razón…

Naraku, primito adorado mío, eso no es amor. Es solo una ilusión porque se trata de una chica bonita y que según tú los opuestos se atraen y por ello deben estar juntos pero no pueden. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque no puedes abandonar este negocio! Y, ¿sabes que hará ella cuando se entere de que su príncipe azul es un demonio sin corazón? ¡Te odiará por el resto de sus días!

¡Te odiará por el resto de tus días…! ¡Te odiará por el resto de tus días…! ¿¡Te odiará por el resto de tus días…!? ¡NO! Eso JAMÁS lo permitirá.

Haku…

Lo siento hermano.

No, tú tranquilo. Supongo que esto era de esperarse… Ya estamos muy metidos en esto y nada nos puede sacar. Seguiremos en esto hasta el final de nuestros días así como nuestro padre, Onigumo, lo hizo.

¿Qué harás con Kagome? Por lo menos yo aun no le había dicho a Kanna que la quería pero tú y Kagome ya han… Mmm, ¿Cuál sería el termino adecuado? Mmm ¿jugado a mami y papi? ¿Jugando con las abejitas…?

Haremos que todo el mundo crea que los hermanos Takeda han pasado a la otra vida… Consiguete un par de cuerpos parecidos a nosotros y asegúrate de que nadie pueda contradecir de que somos nosotros. La policía ya no sospechará de dos muertos y… y Kagome dará por hecho que Naraku Takeda perteneció a un pasado que no volverá...

**Nota: Lamento dejarlo hasta aquí pero la verdad es que el tiempo me queda corto T_T Pero he decidido ya terminar esta historia lo más pronto posible para continuar las otras dos que tengo pendiente. Por esta causa, los siguientes capítulos serán algo… ¿rapidos? Bueno, los sucesos pasaran con rapidez. Aunque, no se… ¿qué dicen ustedes? La hago más extensa o le doy el fin pronto? Mmm… **

**¡Por favor comenten y lean mis otras historias! Tambien son de esta pareja *W* Muchas gracias por molestarse en leer :3 ¡Los quello!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jeje no me dejan terminar la historia aún T_T Bueno, la verdad es que creo que es necesario ya terminarla así que me disculpo. Sin embargo, estoy pensando que en qué haré una segunda parte de este fic en recompensa pero tendrán que tenerme paciencia pues la universidad no perdona y por necesidad propia quiero terminar los demás fics y comenzar unos nuevos de esta y otras parejas que ya tengo en mente.**

**¡Por favor comenten y lean mis otras historias! Tambien son de esta pareja *W* Muchas gracias por molestarse en leer :3 ¡Los quello! Y por favor no me maten D: en serio haré una segunda parte de este fic en cuanto pueda, ¿vale?**

**Capítulo 13.**

'**Adiós.'**

Boletín informático de la mañana: Esta mañana, en el centro de la ciudad a las 1:04 A.M. , chocó contra un poste de luz una una Yipeta BMW del año quien tras el choque. Según testigos que pasaban por el lugar, al parecer el chofer perdió el control y termino en esa situación. A las 1:06 A.M. y luego de que el poste se rompiera y varios alambres eléctricos cayeran, el vehículo explotó sin darle oportunidad a nadie de sacar los cuerpos que yacían inconsciente por el impacto. Minutos después, los bomberos acudieron al lugar pero las personas ya habían muerto. Aun no se reconocen los cuerpos pues han quedado irreconocible. Sin embargo, se sospecha que las víctimas fueron Hakudoshi Onigumo y Naraku Onigumo Takeda. Hijos de Onigumo Takeda, conocido por destacarse en los negocios hasta su muerte situada cinco años atrás… -

-Boletín informativo de la tarde: Ya se ha confirmado que las víctimas del incidente de esta madrugada, efectivamente son los hermanos Takeda. La señorita y prima de los difuntos, fue en cuanto se enteró esta mañana del incidente y reconoció los cuerpos por pequeños fragmentos de la tela con que estaba hecha la ropa de los hermanos.

Es muy triste lo que ha pasado, ¿verdad Kagome?- Silencio. No se escucha nada. - ¿Kagome? Kagome, hermana te estoy hablando. ¿Kagome? ¡Estas pálida! Kagome, ¿Qué te pasa? hermana dime algo…

…

¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Dónde estoy? Se supone que debería estar con mi familia. Naraku tenía que ir a una reunión muy importante de negocios y le dije que aprovecharía para estar con mi familia en el cumple-años de Tenshi. Pero, ¿Por qué me encuentro en este lugar? Y… ¿y este suero? ¡Oh estoy en un hospital! Pero, ¿Qué pasó?

Souta, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué trajiste a Kagome al hospital?- Interrogaba su madre preocupada.

No lo sé mamá. Estaba bien y de un momento a otro se puso muy pálida y se desmayó… No supe que hacer y llamé a una ambulancia.

Eso es muy extraño… Tu hermana nunca ha sufrido de mala salud.

Por eso me asuste, mamá.

¡Ah mira! Es el doctor. Déjame hablar con él.- Se aparta de pequeño y se encamina hacia donde está el doctor. Capta la atención de este y hablan por menos de lo que es un minuto. El saca unas hojas, probablemente los resultados de los análisis, los observa por unos cuantos segundos y dirige su mirada a la madura pero hermosa señora delante de él. El doctor se dispone a hablar y es justo cuando Souta pierde de vista los movimientos de este y su madre pues algo o mejor dicho alguien capta su atención.

Su otra hermana, la mayor, ha llegado. Se le puede notar nerviosa y lo primero que atina a hacer al ver a s pequeño hermano es preguntar detalles. Él le explica lo sucedido y que su madre está conversando con el doctor. En ese instante, ambos miran donde se encuentran los aludidos y descubren lágrimas que no paraban de salir de los ojos de su madre. ¿Por qué? No lo saben pero no puede ser algo malo porque ella también ríe. ¡Esperen! Esta sonrisa se deshace. ¿Por qué? Oh no…

(Conversación entre el doctor y la madre de Kagome)

Doctor, por favor disculpe si le interrumpo pero necesitamos saber que le ha pasado a mi hija.

No hay problema señora, estamos para servir. ¿Cuál es el nombre de su hija?

Kagome Higurashi.

Oh si, la novia de Naraku Takeda.

¿Eh?

Oh, ¿no lo sabía? Conocí a su hija en una reunión de negocios de mi padre. Takeda la llevo y presentó a su hija como su novia.

Mi hija no nos había contado nada pero si sabíamos que había un hombre en su vida.

Bueno, lamentablemente ese hombre era Naraku Takeda.

¿Eh? ¿Lamentablemente?

Aquí tengo los resultados de sus análisis. –Prefirió evadir la notable duda de la madre y analizó lo que tenía en manos.- … Señora, su hija, en pocas palabras está muy bien con excepción de algo…

¡¿De qué?!- Okay, este doctor la estaba asustando.

Su hija espera un hijo. Está embarazada.

¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo puede ser algo malo? ¡Es maravilloso! Ósea que mi hija iba en serio con ese joven.

Pues sí, y él con ella según lo que tengo entendido pero… ¿Qué no supo del incidente?

No… ¿Cuál?

Naraku Takeda junto con su hermano menor viajaban en la Yipeta que perdió el control y se incendio esta madrugada, señora… El padre de su nieto o nieta perdió la vida en un horrible incidente y probablemente sin saber que iba a ser padre…

**¡Tantán! Hasta aquí el capítulo 13. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y que comenten. Además espero que entiendan que todo tiene su fin. Este fic ya está teniendo el suyo pero no les diré cuando será porque va a ser sorpresa ^^ Puede que sea en dos capítulos más como también puede que en cinco, seis, siete quien sabe cuántos más pero si les aseguro que no pasan de siete y ocho capítulos más. Ah pero eso sí, haré una segunda parte dependiendo de cómo termine esta historia y si mayoría de lectores los piden ^^ ¡Sayonara!**

**P.D. ¡Voten! ¿Que quieren que sea el hijo/a de Kagome?**

**1. Un Varon.**

**2. Una Hembra.**

**3. Gemelos Varones.**

**4. Gemelas Hembras.**

**5. Trillizos Varones.**

**6. Trillizas Hembras.**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Chanchán! ¡Hello everybody! Ejeje espero me perdonen por la demora pero apenas estoy saliendo de vacaciones y antes de escribir quise dedicarme al amor de mi vida: mi cama. Aaaah la amo taaanto *-* ¡Es que es tan pachoncita y suave! Jeje creo que ustedes me entienden y en especial si estudian o trabajan :P Bueno,el caso es que ya he salido de la uni por unos 15 días y pienso aprovecharlos para terminar este fic por lo que, puede que suba capítulos frecuentemente… No sé, una o dos veces a la semana. Depende de mi estado de inspiración o si la flojera me deja XD Ok,no e.e hehe. Bueno mis amores bellos preciosos, no les hago esperar más y aquí les traigo el 14º capítulo :3 ¡Disfutenlo!**

**/**

**Capítulo 14.**

**¡Dolor!**

Pesar, tristeza, pena, sufrimiento… Eso era dolor. Era una sensación de pesar como si el edificio más alto y pesado callera sobre ti; la tristeza más lamentable, incluso más que el hecho de sacarte un cordal. Pena… ¡pena! … Una pena que podría asociarse con la pena de muerte porque sientes que en cualquier momento dejaras de respirar. Y sufrimiento… perder al ser que tanto has amado. A tal extremo, que no sientes que estas a punto de morir sino que sientes que ya estas muerta.

Pesar, cuando perdí mi primera mascota. Tristeza cuando me sacaron los cuatro cordales el mismo día y siendo cirugía pues estaban en una posición no muy favorable por lo que recibí puntos en las cuatro esquinas. (N/A: Eso en serio me pasó. ¿Soy la única? Eso fue lo más doloroso que he pasado en mi vida :/) Pena el día que descubrí que el hombre a quien creí amar y con quien me iba a comprometer, me engañaba con mi hermana mayor e ídolo de toda la vida. Por último, pero no menos importante, el sufrimiento que siento ahora: He perdido al hombre que realmente amé; al padre de la criatura que crece en mi interior y que nunca podrá tan siquiera sentir el tacto de su padre.

Al principio me negué a aceptarlo. Le decía a mi madre 'Naraku vendrá pronto para acompañarme en estos meses así que deja de llorar. El vendrá; lo sé…' Pero… la verdad es que terminé por aceptar que aunque quisiera, no podría volver porque ya no está entre nosotros… Está, él está muerto. Pero yo sigo viva y debo seguir estándolo porque aunque el ya no esté, siempre habrá un recuerdo de él que hará que yo salga adelante: mi hijo o hija. El doctor dice que aun es muy pronto para saber si es niña o niño. A mí me da igual porque aunque aun no le veo la carita, ya le adoro con todo mí ser así que he decidido que lucharé a toda costa. Mi pedacito de cielo ha perdido a su padre, pero no a su madre. Y estoy segura de que Naraku estaría orgulloso de saber que luchare por nuestro fruto; el gran fruto de nuestro amor.

_**/**_

― ¡Estarás feliz! ―Se escuchan los reclamos de una hermosa mujer de ojos carmín y cabello de noche. ― Todos se han creído el cuento de que tú y Hakudoshi están muertos pero, ¿sabes algo? ¡Te dije que te arrepentirías! En tu sepulcro, me he encontrado por tu novia, Kagome es su nombre, ¿verdad?

― Si. Pero no entiendo a que viene tu tono molesto. Y con respecto a Kagome, era normal que estuviese allí así que…

― ¡Así que nada! ― Esa era su prima Kagura; la que nunca te dejaba terminar lo que querías decir y que por alguna razón desconocida por é estaba molesta. ― ¡Esa chica estaba destrozada, Naraku! ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Por qué se te ocurrió hacerte el muerto cuando más te necesita?

― ¿Cuándo más me necesita? ― suspiro. Aun no entiendo porque me dice estas cosas. ― Ella no merece a un tipo como yo. Se metería en líos en donde no está incluida por mi culpa y eso es una de las cosas que quiero evitar…

― ¡Pero…! ― Duda en hablar y yo empiezo a impacientarme.

― Kagura deja los rodeos y habla de una vez. ¿Por qué ese extraño cariño hacia Kagome de repente, eh?

― Es que… ― duda en seguir hablando pero mi expresión hace que continúe. ― Tu sabes que la única figura paterna la recibí de mi tío Onigumo… La verdad es que no me quejo pero siempre quise conocer a mi verdadero padre y… ― ¿A qué viene todo eso? ¿Estará drogada? Primero me habla de Kagome y ahora del amor paternal. ― ¡Y no es justo que un niño o niña no pueda conocer a su padre! Por eso exijo que le digas la verdad a Kagome y la lleves contigo.

― Sí, definitivamente.

― ¿En serio?

― ¡Por supuesto! Definitivamente estas drogada o bajo efecto de alguna bebida alcohólica…

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso… ¡Y de qué río se volvió!

― ¿Pero que a caso lo no sabes pedazo de imbécil?

― Bueno, si te refieres a tu afición por las drogas, no lo sabía hasta el momento así que…

― ¡Kagome está embarazada de TÚ hijo! ¡Imbécil!

¿Desde cuándo todo se empezó a oscurecer? ¿Desde cuándo empecé a sentir que el aire me faltaba? La verdad no había experimentado algo así desde que resbale por las escaleras y me golpeé fuerte en la cabeza. Recuerdo para entonces tenía diez años. Mi padre aún vivía y fue testigo de lo que pasó. Esa fue la única y primera vez que lo vi realmente preocupado. Pero, ¿y ahora? ¿Qué golpe recibí para volver a sentir este sentimiento de dolor agudo?

Pues la respuesta en muy sencilla: La mujer que amo espera un hijo mío y yo ahora y después de 'muerto' es que me entero… ¡Vaya mierda!

/

Pues hasta aquí un capítulo más de su fic Corazón de un Demonio…

Lamento dejarlo hasta aquí pero a Princezz Inuyoukai y a lobalunallena no les gustará si termino pronto / Les tomaré la palabra y lo alargaré un poco.

Les agradezco a tod por leer mi fic :3 de veras que aprecio mucho. También me he fijado en sus votaciones. Nomás que se me ha ocurrido algo interesante…

Así que quien esté interesad hará lo siguiente:

1º mandará un comentario con: el sexo que quieren para el/la/los/las hij de Kagome y Naraku. Y dirán la cantidad de bebes.

2º Luego de escribir la cantidad de bebes y el sexo, les darán nombres, los que quieran.

Por ejemplo:

Trillizos: dos varones y una niña. El mayor que se llame Manuel, el segundo Fernando y la pequeña María. (Vaya ejemplos xD)

¿Me entienden? Bueno, al final, hare una imagen con cada respuesta de ustedes escondidas (respuestas ocultas) y en esta página que dejaré al final haremos la votación de la siguiente manera:

Hago la imagen.

Escondo los resultados con un número o letra.

Ustedes escogen ese número o letra y al final el número o letra con más 'me gusta' será elegido. ¿Me entienden? ¿No me explique bien? Por favor háganmelo saber y con gusto les responderé. Okay, esta es la página (la cual estoy promocionando xD) .-com-/Naraku-Y-Kagome (solo quiten todos los guiones – y si aun asi no les sale,vayan a mi perfil que en he dejado la pagina ahi)

Si gustan de mis fics por favor denle a me gusta y esperan a la votación para decidir el sexo de los bebes de Kagome y Naraku :3


	15. Chapter 15

**No es necesario ser usuario de la página para comentar así que ¡comenten si les gusta! *-* Sólo tienen que poner un Nick y decir lo que opinan, quieren o disgusta.**

**Capítulo 15.**

'**Enfrentando las consecuencias.'**

― ¡Kagome está embarazada de TÚ hijo! ¡Imbécil!

¿Desde cuándo todo se empezó a oscurecer? ¿Desde cuándo empecé a sentir que el aire me faltaba? La verdad no había experimentado algo así desde que resbale por las escaleras y me golpeé fuerte en la cabeza. Recuerdo para entonces tenía diez años. Mi padre aún vivía y fue testigo de lo que pasó. Esa fue la única y primera vez que lo vi realmente preocupado. Pero, ¿y ahora? ¿Qué golpe recibí para volver a sentir este sentimiento de dolor agudo?

― _¡Kagome está embarazada de TÚ hijo! ¡Imbécil! _

¿Por qué esa simple oración suena como eco en mi cabeza? ¿ Por qué tuve que elegir la vida de un mafioso? ¿Por qué el cielo es azul y que tiene que ver eso con lo que me pasa? Mmm… creo que el golpe que me di al rodar las escaleras aquella vez me empieza a afectar…

― ¿Te vas a quedar como idiota todo el bendito día, hermano?― Oh cierto, Kagura estuvo aquí en la mañana y desde que se había ido furiosa como alma que lleva el diablo, yo no me había movido un solo milímetro de donde estaba.― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Kagura? Salio como alma que lleva el diablo y desde entonces has estado que empiezas a asustarme… Naraku. ― Ninguna respuesta.― Naraku, ¿me escuchas?... Naraku… ¡NARAKU!― Termina por gritar justo en mi oído.

… ¿?

― Ah, Haku… ¿ya es hora de la comida?

― ¡Pero qué demo… Querrás decir de la cena porque te has pasado el santo día sin siquiera moverte! Santo cielos, ¡ni siquiera te has fijado en la hora! Okay, ahora si llamo al doctor.

― No… No, no. Estoy bien Haku o al menos lo estoy físicamente…

― ¿Eh?

― Haku… ¿me recuerdas el porqué quise seguir los pasos de nuestro padre? ¿Por qué acepté ser el nuevo líder de la organización que un día estuvo bajo el control de nuestro padre?

― Naraku… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué o qué ha hecho que te cuestiones eso en estos momentos?

―… kagura me ha contado que… Haku, Kagome está embarazada…

― Ay Kagome… ¡Te ves tan linda con ese vestido!― Escucho gritar eufórica a la hermana mayor de Kagome, Kikyo. Desde que Kagura me informó del embarazo de Kagome, mandé a instalar cámaras y micrófonos por todas partes en la casa de los Higurashi y en especial en el cuarto de Kagome para asegurarme por mi pripia cuenta de que están bien ella y el bebé.

Oh sí. Ya han pasado siete meses desde ese día y Kagome está en su octavo. Parece un ángel caído del cielo. Todos los días, y luego de revisar y firmar unos que otros papeles del negocio, me siento por horas viendo como rie, come, duerme, se pone ropa nueva y hasta cuando se baña. Díganme pervertido, morboso o como quieran, pero a pesar de su abultada barriga, Kagome no deja de ser deseable por nada del mundo.

La extraño y mucho. Antes, mi más grande deseo era sacar el mayor provecho al poder y al dinero. Ahora me quedaría vistiendo harapos solo por estar cerca de ella y mi hijo o hija. Kagome no ha querido saber el sexo y por lo tanto tampoco me he enterado. Lo que sí sé es que cada día está mas y mas hermosa; toda una diosa. Siento que ya no puedo soportarlo más. Debo estar con ella y mi hijo. ¡Tengo que está con ellos! Pero, ¿Cómo? Se supone que estoy muerto y la única conexión que tendré con ellos serán las cámaras y Kagura. Oh si, luego de que Kagura me informara, decidí que ella se encargaría de ser la que cuidara de ellos. Como única familiar, ella recibiría toda la fortuna de los ''muertitos'' pero, como la madre y el hijo de uno de ellos necesitaba el apoyo, solo recibiría la tercera parte y lo demás para Kagome y la criatura.

Kagura no se opuso; le agrado el hecho de que sería tía. Si bien su aspecto era de una mujer fría, tenia cierto afecto a los niños. Se la pasaba comprando cosas para la criatura y para la madre que, bien aun no había aceptado la 'pequeña herencia' porque consideraba que no necesitaban tanto dinero pero Kagura le había convencido de que a su difunto primo no le habría gustado esa negativa. Kagome aun estaba sensible con su muerte, mas por el embarazo así que ya no puso más objeción aunque la idea aun no le cuadraba del todo.

Pero el caso es que ahí está; bella como siempre y aunque sus ojos reflejen el cansancio de noches en vela por las molestias del último mes de embarazo, siempre en su boca se formaba una tierna sonrisa mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente su abultada barriga. Y él; Naraku, no podría estar aun mas enamorado de ella y de la idea de que pronto será papá.

Sin embargo, aun el dolor de no poder estar a su lado lo hacía perecer. Si no hubiera hecho esa farsa de su muerte, aun y con todos los federales del mundo tras de él, sería feliz mientras pudiese ofrecerle de su calor a su amada y poder tocar esa pancita abultada, hogar provisional del fruto de lo único bueno que realmente ha tenido en su miserable y patética vida.

¡Cuánto lamento no haber publicado antes! Les dije que lo haría por lo menos dos veces en la semana aprovechando las vacaciones pero me he enfermado de las amígdalas y entre la fiebre, el dolor y las constantes ganas de solo dormir, no pude u.u Además, este lunes entro a la universidad (malditas vacaciones que se van tan rápido). *suspiro* Bueno, trataré de no tardar mucho para la próxima pero, ¡no prometo nada!

Okay, ahora con respecto al sexo del/la/los/las bebes, necesito que me digan solo una opción. No me digan gemelas o trillizos, es solo una. La que más le guste, esa es la que pondrán pero no me utilicen el esto O aquello, no. Sólo lo que más les guste. Por ejemplo, hay alguien que comento que le gustaría dos niños y una niña o dos niñas y necesito que se decidan. O sólo los dos niños y la nena o solo las dos niñas, ¿comprenden? Asdasd es que así hay menos líos. Espero lo comprendan :3

¡Gracias a tod por leer mi historia y recuerden que tengo más de esta hermosa pareja! Los adoro, ¡bye!

¡No olviden comentar (aunque no seas usuario de la pagina puedes) y decir que quieren que resulte el fruto del amor entre Naraku y Kagome!


	16. Chapter 16

IMPORTANTE: Si te gusta esta pareja, revisa mi perfil que hay más de mis historias sobre esta misma pareja. También pueden comentar sobre ella/as sin necesidad de ser miembros de la página :3

Capítulo 16.

"Ya casi es hora de nacer y… ups, ¡problemas! Nos han descubierto…"

─ Aaaay…

─ ¿Pasa algo, Kagome?

─ No, tú tranquila Kagura… Sólo son unas contracciones por el último mes de… ¡AAAAH!

*Doctor Hernández, favor de pasar a la sala de partos. Repito: doctor Hernández, favor pasar a la sala de partos. Es una emergencia…*

─ ¡Se le adelanto el parto! ─ Le gritó su prima desde el otro lado de la línea del teléfono. Al parecer, estaba más nerviosa que la propia madre de la criatura que nacería. ─ Haku, tienes que informarle inmediatamente a Naraku.

─ ¡No puedo! Oh… mierda. Yo quiero estar allá… pero el caso es que Naraku está en una reunión y no es precisamente con nuestro mejor amigo. Se trata de Bankotsu, hermano de Jancotsu y no es preciso mencionar detalles importantes delante de ese tipo cuando este ya sabe quien mandó matar a su hermanito… ( Por si no lo recuerdan, lean el capítulo 2^^) No puedo entrar ahora, lo siento. Tendrá que esperar por el mismo bien de Kagome y la criatura que nacerá…

─ ¡Santo cielo! Ni siquiera en un momento así puede estar pendiente de Kagome… Oh, pero déjame a mí que cuando lo tenga en frente le rompo hasta las orejas.

─ De eso no tengo duda… ─ En serio que no la tenía. ¿Y se supone que nosotros somos los sádicos de la familia? Mmm… Kagura nos ganaba al 150% cuando se enojaba…─ Pero mientras menos personas sepan del bebé, y quien es el padre, será más seguro.

─ ¡Pero…! Ash, tienes razón. Supongo que es lo mejor. Pero Naraku tendrá que hacer algo para volver a estar con Kagome. Hakudoshi, ella y la criatura estarán más seguros si…

─ ¿Kagura? ¿Con quién hablas? ¿Por qué mencionaste a Naraku y a Hakudoshi?

¿Alguna vez han sabido como supuestamente mueren las chicharras? Según algunas personas, se dice que cuando una chicharra canta o hace su sonido, explotan y mueren. Bueno, háganse de cuenta que así se pusieron los corazones de Hakudoshi y Kagura al reconocer inconfundiblemente esa voz… Por un lado, Hakudoshi sentía alegría de volverla a escuchar pero…

─ Kagura… ¿Por qué estabas diciendo esas cosas como si Naraku y Hakudoshi no estuviesen muertos?

─ Kanna…

─ ¡No me mires así y dime de una buena vez que está pasando! ¿Por qué te has puesto pálida y tan nerviosa? ¿POR QUÉ?

Ataque cardíaco en 3,2,1… Bonita manera de saber que los muertos no están tan muertos… jejeje… Okay, no es gracioso.

─ ¡Kagura, respóndeme! ─ Si bien Kanna no era una mujer de demostrar sus sentimientos… El terror, confusión y enojo eran muy evidentes en su rostro.

─ Kagura, pásame a Kanna.

Y como si fuese una máquina, esta le pasó el teléfono celular a Kanna de manera automática.

─ … ¿Ho- hola?

─ Kanna… me alegra volver a escuchar tu voz. Escucha, sé que tendrás muchas dudas y quizás te molestaras mucho por la mentira que acabas de descubrir pero… ¿Kanna? ¿Sigues ahí?

─ Kagura, ¿Qué ha pasado con Kanna?

─ Pues, digamos que su cerebro no pudo procesar la información y ha tenido un colapso…

─ ¿Desmayada?

─ Si…

─ Oh si, esto cada vez se pone mejor…

Veamos, ¿cómo sería la mejor manera de pedirles que no me maten? Oh si, ¡NO ME MATEN! D: Veran, la salud y la universidad no han estado de mi parte. Justo ahora no me siento muy bien pero como había prometido actualizar y no pude hacerlo, mi conciencia me estaba matando u.u

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por gustar de mi historia. Ojalá se animen a seguir leyendo y si conocen otros fans de esta pareja, hacer de publicidad xD jeje ok,no pero se les agradecería…

Lalala(8) En otras noticias, el sexo y número de la criatura están de la siguiente manera:

**Niña:** wacdonals

Gemelos: Princezz Inuyoukai (niñas o un niño y una niña). XiO (la parejita). MartuKKy Riddle (niños). Black Butterfly (dos niñas. Ella lo pidio en otra página donde tengo la historia.)

**Trillizos:** Lucero (hembras o dos niños y una niña).

Y la única, si no he leído mal en postular los nombres ha sido Princezz Inoyoukai que propuso que fuesen Saito y Yuki. ( Nieve *-* Adoro ese nombre. Un muy buen gusto Princezz-chan) .

Bueno, como se darán cuenta, gemelos niño y niña y el dos niñas tienen la delantera por aquí y como nadie más a mencionado algún otro nombre… pues, esos se quedarán si por cosas de la vida ya nadie objeciona. En cuanto a la decisión final, esperaré un poco más por si aparecen nuevos votos. Quiero ser justa en esto así que, no se quejen de mí :3


End file.
